The S Name (Translated Fic)
by lln99
Summary: [Chap 14 UP!] Jadi, apakah Sehun benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan? RnR jutheyoooo Boyslove. Hunhan. Baeksoo. Chankai. Baekyeol. Kaisoo.
1. Prolog

Luhan pergi menemui seorang peramal. Tanpa disangka ia benar-benar bertemu dengan namja berkulit pucat dengan tahi lalat di lehernya, persis seperti yang diramalkan peramal itu.

.

.

.

_ "_Jadi bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?_"_

"Oh Sehun, lahir tanggal 12 April 1994, anak tunggal, hidup sendiri, suka bubble tea, tidak punya teman dan murid baru di bagian Liberal Art di Blok C"

"Dan?"

"Ayolah hyung. Kalau kau mau mendapatkannya paling tidak kau harus tau dimana keberadaannya"

"O-Oh..."

"..."

"Kau benar. Hmm, jadi apa rencananya?

* * *

**luluna99 Present**

**"The S Name"**

**Author : taedaebae (AFF)**

**Translator: luluna99**

**Originally published on: 28 / 5 / 2014**

**Genre : angst, comedy**

**Rating : PG-13 / M**

**Chapter : Multichapter**

**Pair : Hunhan, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Baeksoo, Chankai**

**Disclaimer** : Original story owned by **taedaebae** (www. asianfanfics profile /view /712299) (just visit her profile, check her story and you would fall for them. Her story is amazing~).** I DO NOT OWN** the story, I just translate it by permission of the original author. Original fic is here : (www. asianfanfics story /view/ 746296/ the-s-name-angst-comedy-hunhan-baekyeol-kaisoo-baeksoo-chankai [copy paste lalu hapus spasinya])

**T/N** : Hai. Saya bawa ff baru. Hunhan shipper, ini ff recommended banget, tapi ini angst lo ya… Pertama saya liat ff ini saya langsung mikir, bagaimana bisa comedy sama angst jadi satu? Ah~ setelah saya baca langsung ngakak plus mewek mewek ngga jelas. Seriously, if u have any time u should visit taedaebae's profile, her story is amazing! Ah~ semoga saya bisa menerjemahkan dengan baik dan benar…

Untuk yang menunggu Over The Fence, maaf sekali, author aslinya belum update sampai sekarang. Akan saya kabari kalau sudah di update T^T. Jangan khawatir, untuk The S Name ini, ff aslinya sudah complete, sekarang sekuelnya yang masih on going.


	2. Chapter 1 - I doubt that

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 1: I doubt that.**

* * *

Siang yang cerah, ketika sebagian besar orang sibuk bekerja, Luhan malah memilih untuk berkeliling kota dan bersenang-senang. Bagi Luhan, bersenang-senang artinya pergi menemui seorang peramal di Gangnam

"Kau akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu."

"Kapan? Kapan? Omo!"

"Segera."

"Segera itu kapan?"

"Aku tidak tau! Yang jelas segera!"

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kapan 'segera' ini akan terjadi~!"

"Ugh. Diamlah. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

"T-Tapi… Bolehkah aku melakukan victory dance dulu? Kau bilang aku 'akan menemuinya segera' jadi aku harus menunjukkan kebahagiaanku! Sekarang!"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar, tuan? Aku sedang bekerja sekarang! Kau ingin mengetahui keberuntunganmu atau tidak?"

"A-Aku ingin tau."

"Kalau begitu diam!" Dia kembali memegang tangan Luhan, yang sudah ia pegang selama tiga puluh menit.

Setelah beberapa waktu…

"Aku bisa merasakannya… Namanya diawali dengan huruf S, dan namanya mengisyaratkan kesenangan." Wanita tua itu berkata sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Luhan. Matanya tertutup sambil membisikkan mantra yang tak terdengar. Untuk beberapa alasan, Luhan sangat tertarik dengan peramal ini, teknik meramalnya sangat unik –menurut Luhan.

"Kesenangan? Maksudmu sex?"

Wanita tua itu melepaskan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

"Aku bilang namanya mengisyaratkan kesenangan."

"Mungkinkah itu… YEHET SEX?!"

Peramal itu menatapnya datar. "Itu… terdengar menarik. Aku hanya bilang namanya berkaitan dengan kesenangan, dan tolong… hilangkan bagian 'sex' nya tuan." Ia memegang tangan Luhan lagi.

"Tapi aku disini ingin tau tentang kehidupan _sex_ ku di masa depan." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendongak melihat wanita tua itu sedang menyeringai menatapnya.

"OHHH SEX?!" Luhan berteriak. "Aku pasti benar kan? Kan?" Dengan beberapa petunjuk dari wanita itu, Luhan yakin 50% bahwa ia telah menebak dengan benar. Wanita tua itu menjitak kepala Luhan dengan keras. Luhan mengelus jidatnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bodoh! Ya Tuhan! Kenapa anak muda zaman sekarang sangat mesum?!" Dia berkata sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia menjatuhkan tangan Luhan dan mengetuk bola kristal besar di depannya.

"Well, tidak ada yang ingin mati dalam keadaan virgin, jadi sex itu penting." Luhan mengangkat bahu sambil mengawasi sang peramal yang sedang melakukan gerakan tangan yang aneh.

Sambil merapal mantra, matanya terbuka tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Luhan.

"F*ck, kau mengagetkanku!" Katanya dengan lebay, ia memegang dadanya dan tersengal seperti seorang idiot.

"Jaga kata-katamu, anak muda! Aish, bocah sekarang, sangat tidak sopan. Ah, aku dapat melihatnya… belahan jiwamu memiliki tahi lalat di lehernya dan-"

"DAN… itu artinya dia suka dicium di leher? Oh my god, aku suka memberikan kissmark-" Luhan memotong perkataan wanita tua itu dengan pertanyaan gilanya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ia meraung sambil memberi death glare pada Luhan dan mulai mengelus bola kristal untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia menutup matanya lagi. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ramalanku dulu, bocah!"

"Aku hanya memberi respon." Luhan menggumam.

"Aku mendengarmu!"

"Oh ayolah. Ahjumma, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu."

Sang peramal memutar bola matanya dan mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia menutup matanya lagi, setelah beberapa detik alisnya mengernyit. "Uhhhhh… Aku bisa melihat…sesuatu yang besar, panjang-"

"OHHH! AKU SUDAH MULAI SUKA PENISNYA! BESAR DAN PANJANG~" Ia bertepuk tangan seperti orang bodoh. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mau sesuatu seperti penis yang besar, panjang dan tebal? Tidak ada.

"ARGH! AKU MENYERAH! PERGI DARI SINI KAU BOCAH MESUM!" dengan marah sang peramal mendorong Luhan keluar dari stannya. Dorongannya membuat Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menabrak pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Luhan merintih kesakitan, mencoba berdiri. Ia menindih seseorang. Orang asing dibawahnya bergerak. Ia menatapnya, menelusuri lekuk wajahnya.

Dan ia terpesona.

Sepasang mata yang menatap bosan, hidung mancung yang sempurna, tulang pipinya, oh dan bibir pink nan tipis itu. Jangan lupa rahangnya yang tajam yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan tajamnya silet. (LOL)

Wajahnya adalah simbol kesempurnaan tapi…

Mata Luhan melotot melihat sesuatu di bawah rahangnya.

Sebuah tahi lalat.

Di lehernya yang jenjang.

Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan peramal tadi.

Mungkinkah…

Dia belahan jiwanya?

GOD! Peramal itu hebat, _benar-benar_ hebat! Ramalannya langsung terjadi tepat setelah ia keluar dari stannya. Luhan benar-benar kagum dengan kemampuannya. "_Aku akan merekomendasikan peramal ini kepada Baekhyun._"

Sebelum Luhan dapat melakukan sesuatu –seperti memeluk namja itu dan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya mendesah, namja asing itu pergi tanpa menoleh pada Luhan. Menyedihkan. Bagaimana ia akan mengenali wajah cantik… uhm wajah tampan Luhan maksudku, jika mereka bertemu lagi?

Luhan berlari mengejarnya, menabrak pejalan kaki lain tanpa meminta maaf. Luhan menatap punggung seksi namja itu sampai ia menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

Bahkan punggungnya saja terlihat sangat- seksi!

Mereka akan bertemu lagi. Mereka _harus_ bertemu lagi. Luhan akan memastikannya.

...

"Secepat itu?!" Baekhyun menyesap kopinya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja bersurai brunette yang duduk di depannya.

"Yeah, itulah takdir, adikku. Seperti trailer film, kau tau? Momen berhargaku dengan kekasih masa depanku itu seperti film yang belum rilis, tapi aku bisa mengintip film itu sebelum tayang! Aaaah~ Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi!" Luhan menggengam tangannya, mendesah, bunga-bunga khayalan bermekaran di belakangnya.

"Trailer? Bodoh. Kau tau, aku berani bertaruh kau akan menunggu sampai rambutmu memutih dan kau tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Maksudku, kecil kemungkinan kau akan bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kalau dia bukan orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah menikah dan punya keluarga? Ayolah, jangan pikirkan masalah takdir sialan ini. Tidak ada gunanya." Baekhyun bersandar sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Jahat. Kau cuma tidak percaya akan kekuatan cinta, takdir dan nasib! Lagipula, dia terlalu muda untuk punya keluarga. Dan~ kalaupun dia punya pacar, ayolah Baekkieee! Siapa yang akan menyia-nyiakan aku yang tampan ini?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya, Baekhyun berpura-pura ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Omong kosong." Ia memutar matanya. "Dan _please_, aku tidak butuh cinta. Aku tidak mau pacaran. Aku punya kau, perusahaan dan keluarga kita. Hal itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Kau akan memakan kata-katamu segera, Baek."

"Aku tidak takut." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakannya! Lihat saja nanti!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Coba saja."

"Hmp. Ngomong-ngomong, aku berharap akan bertemu namja itu segera –aku ingin menjilat lehernya, memberikan blowjob paling hot, memuaskannya –OUCH!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan; oh my god, hyungnya benar-benar mesum.

"Bodoh! Hentikan. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak disini, kalau tidak dia bisa membunuhmu." Baekhyun berkata sambil berharap Luhan akan mendengarkannya. Ia tau, Luhan takut pada Kyungsoo.

"Duh, dia sedang sibuk di rumah sakit."

"Kau beruntung." Baekhyun berkata pada Luhan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Namja itu punya bokong yang seksi, rambut blonde berantakan yang seksi, dan wajah datar yang seksi." Luhan berkata sambil membayangkan wajah namja itu.

"Yeah, yeah, aku sudah mendengarkan hal itu berkali-kali."

"TAPI! Lihat saja nanti! Sekali kau melihatnya secara langsung, kau akan ngiler." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri, hyung."

Luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun. Umurnya 23 tahun, tapi kepribadiannya seperti berumur 3 tahun dengan tubuh seperti remaja berumur 16 tahun. Luhan merupakan senior di Universitas terkenal di Seoul. Dengan otak yang jenius, Luhan menyelesaikan kuliahnya dua tahun lebih awal dan sekarang sedang mengambil double degree dengan jurusan sepakbola, olahraga favoritnya.

Byun Baekhyun di adopsi dari panti asuhan oleh keluarga Lu pada umur 4 tahun. Ia dirawat dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, seperti keluarga yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun selalu bersifat protective terhadap hyungnya. Luhan sering di bully oleh anak lain, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Ia tak suka melihat hyungnya tersakiti. Ketika umurnya 8 tahun, Luhan di diagnosa menderita asma kronis, membuat Baekhyun menjadi semakin protective dan peduli pada Luhan.

Baekhyun bekerja keras dan tak pernah menyesal mengabdikan diri pada hyungnya. Ia tau Luhan tak bisa mengambil peran sebagai pewaris tahta perusahaan ayahnya, jadi ia mengambil alih. Yeah, Luhan terlalu kekanakan untuk menjadi pimpinan perusahaan.

"Bagaimana flat yang aku belikan untukmu, hyung?"

"Ohhhh~ yang itu? Aku menyukainya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah! Ranjang yang empuk dan boneka yang besar. Benar-benar hebat, Baekhyuniee~"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia bahagia melihat senyum hyungnya. Ia ingin membuat hyungnya selalu tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan pindah? Aku sudah membersihkan dan mengaturnya untukmu. Kau hanya perlu membawa barang pribadimu kesana."

"Nanti. Aku sudah mengepak barangku. Apakah kau tidak apa sendirian di rumah ini?" Luhan berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun. Ia memeluknya dengan erat, menghirup aroma manly yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Luhan merasa damai di pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyisir rambut lembut Luhan dengan jari-jari lentiknya, ia terbiasa melakukannya ketika Luhan- ah, dia tak mau mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Jangan khawatir. Kau mau aku mengantarmu ke apartemenmu?" Ia bertanya. Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, aku bisa naik taksi. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bepergian seorang diri!" Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, meyakinkannya kalau ia bisa. Baekhyun menyerah. Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Luhan, tidak ketika Luhan menggunakan aegyonya yang mematikan.

...

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruangannya, dengan tumpukan kertas yang menunggu untuk ditandatangani. Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya diatas lengannya, berpikir dan mengkhawatirkan hyungnya. Berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah membelikan hyungnya apartemen adalah keputusan yang tepat atau keputusan paling buruk sepanjang masa.

Teleponnya berdering, mengalihkannya dari lamunannya. Ia menggerutu sebelum menjawab. "Hello."

"Hai, cantik." Suara berat dan mengerikan menyapa telinganya; Baekhyun dapat membayangkan namja itu sedang tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan giginya, menambah kesan menyeramkan.

"F*CK YOU! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!" Baekhyun meraung.

Namja ini penguntitnya. Benar, dan ini membuatnya sangat jengkel.

"No, I'll f*ck you, baby. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara-"

Baekhyun tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan omongannya. Ia membanting telponnya, memutuskan hubungan telpon. Ia memijat keningnya. Stress tentang pekerjaan, khawatir pada hyungnya yang tinggal sendiri dan sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan penguntit gilanya.

...

Setelah memeriksa tasnya _dua kali_, Luhan memanggil taksi untuk membawanya ke kompleks apartemen. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, ia memberi drivernya seratus dollar sebelum pergi. Ia tidak menunggu driver itu memberikannya kembalian, ia menganggap itu adalah hadiah untuk lelaki tua itu, karena telah membawa Luhan sampai tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

Ia memasuki kompleks dan disapa oleh resepsionis di area penerima tamu. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai lift dan memijat lengannya. Ia telah membawa tiga tas besar ini sejak ia memasuki kompleks. Ia menekan nomor lantainya, menunggu bunyi 'ding' yang menandakan bahwa ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

'Ding'

Ia menyeret tasnya keluar dari lift. Benar-benar berat. Kau tau, ia sangat kurus seperti tongkat dan sepertinya tulangnya akan patah kalau ia memaksakan diri mengangkat barang bawaannya.

Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya ia terus menyeret barang bawaannya sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang melangkah ke dalam lift. Ia melirik orang tersebut. Terpaku, berdiri dengan mata lebar menatap pintu lift yang menutup pelan.

Rambut blonde, rahang tajam, tubuh tinggi dan kulit pucat. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bosan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya. Ia mengangkat alisnya melihat Luhan.

Ah- dan jangan lupakan tahi lalat di dekat jakunnya, Luhan langsung mengenali namja di dalam lift itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

Belahan jiwanya…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ah, semoga readers mengerti apa yang saya tulis di atas ;;  
Kalau belum paham tunggu saya update chapter 2 besok(?)

Btw, Pasti udah pada tau semua kan, siapa belahan jiwanya luhan? :3  
Luhan mesum ya, konyol XD  
Ah, sekian.  
Thanks for review, follow and fav.  
Tunggu chapter 2 nya ya~


	3. Chapter 2 - Hopeless Case

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 2: Hopeless case.**

* * *

"Baekhyun! AKU HAMPIR KLIMAKS KETIKA MENATAP MATANYA! OHH!" Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya mendengar kata-kata bodoh hyungnya. Luhan menelponnya tengah malam, ketika Byun Baekhyun dengan bahagia menikmati tidur cantiknya, ia terbangun hanya untuk mendengar pertemuan tertakdir Luhan dengan belahan jiwanya yang misterius dan tampan.

"Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Ia menggerutu, menyamankan dirinya di ranjang. Ia mengenal Luhan lebih dari siapapun, ia tau hyungnya memiliki otak yang sangat mesum, kontras dengan wajah malaikatnya. Ia menyalakan speaker di ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya sambil menarik selimutnya.

"AKU SERIUS! AKU TIDAK SABAR MENUNGGU PENIS BESARNYA MASUK KE DALAM MILIKKU!" Luhan terkekeh. Seakan semuanya benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Ckck, Harapanmu terlalu tinggi hyung. Kau bahkan tidak tau dia benar-benar tinggal disana atau tidak. Dan tolong, berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata jorok seperti itu. Kau menodaiku yang tidak berdosa ini."

"Tidak berdosa apanya, kau bahkan sudah tidak virgin lagi."

"Ouch, kau menyinggungku."

"Kebenaran memang menyakitkan."

"Well, sangat menyakitkan juga mengetahui di umurmu yang 23 tahun kau tidak punya pengalaman intim dan sex. Ayolah hyung, kau tidak boleh bergantung pada video porno selama hidupmu, kau bahkan tidak tau bagaimana cara masturbasi. Kau benar-benar menyia-nyiakan hidup!" Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, menggumamkan kata 'jahat' di seberang sana.

Yep, Luhan sebenarnya polos… tubuhnya yang polos, bukan pikirannya. Kai mencemari otak hyungnya dengan fantasi-fantasi kotor. Bocah porno itu patut disalahkan. Baekhyun bersumpah suatu hari nanti ia akan membalas dendam dengan menendang keras bokong Kai.

"Aku tidak jahat. Aku hanya bilang kalau kau telah menyia-nyiakan 23 tahun hidupmu tanpa merasakan kenikmatan."

"Baekhyunie~ Diam! Sex hanya untuk belahan jiwaku! Dan aku juga bisa 'bermain' sendiriii."

"Kau yang diam hyung, kau bahkan tidak bisa melihatku melakukan _French-kiss _dengan wanita yang ku bawa pulang dan sekarang kau bilang kau bisa masturbasi? Ayolah hyung, kami semua tau, kau bahkan tidak pernah menonton video porno yang dipinjami Kai sampai tamat."

"I-Itu jorok! Kau dengan wanita itu bertukar saliva seperti minum air dan- dan cairan yang keluar dari penis laki-laki di film itu- wanita itu menelannya seperti –ewww. Jorok."

"Kau tidak akan bilang itu jorok kalau kau merasakannya sendiri, hyung. Percayalah." Baekhyun menjawab. Ia mendengar suara berisik dari ponselnya, mungkin Luhan sedang mengubah posisinya sambil memeluk teddy bearnya yang besar. Yep, dia seperti anak kecil. Tidak bisa tidur tanpa bonekanya.

"Terserah. Sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan topik yang jorok seperti ini lagi." Luhan berhenti sejenak. "Aku menunggu saat bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku yakin dia akan bertekuk lutut ketika aku menggodanya" Luhan tertawa.

"Padahal kau duluan yang berbicara tentang penis." Baekhyun menggumam.

"Ssssh. Hyunnie! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menggodanya! Ah-huh."

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bisakah Luhan terlihat menggoda? Tak peduli pakaian seperti apapun yang ia gunakan, ia akan terlihat cute. Yah, dia seperti anak kecil. Rencana-menggoda-belahan-jiwa ini mungkin akan menjadi kegagalan terbesar dalam abad ini.

"Katakan itu pada kura-kura." _Aku ingin percakapan bodoh ini segera berakhir_. Walaupun Baekhyun senang berbicara pada Luhan, tapi pembicaraan tentang belahan jiwanya ini membuatnya bosan. Baekhyun tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya. Dia punya baaanyak sekali pekerjaan untuk dilakukan.

"Jahat. Tapi _bla bla bla bla,_" Baekhyun mendengarkan Luhan sambil setengah tertidur.

"Uhhh. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang, Hyung? Aku capek sekali dan kau harus tidur sekarang. Sudah pukul 11.16 pm."

"Tapi aku belum mengantukkk~" Luhan merengek. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Aku akan menutup telpon sekarang. Tidurlah dan –oh, obatmu? Kau sudah meminumnya?"

"Uhmmm… T-tidak-"

"What the f*ck- LUHAN!" Baekhyun duduk dan menggenggam ponselnya, mematikan loudspeaker yang aktif.

"H-h-hehehe, kau tau… Aku lupa-"

"Kau ingin aku memberi tau Kyungsoo kalau kau tidak meminum obatmu? Huh?!"

"T-TIDAK! Maafkan aku, aku h-hanya lupa resepnya-"

"Apa?!"

"Resepnya…Aku- ng- menghilangkannya."

"Berapa lama kau berhenti meminum obatmu?"

"Uhmm… aku tidak tau."

"Berapa. Lama."

"D-dua minggu mungkin?" kata Luhan, membuat darah Baekhyun mendidih. Luhan bahkan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"DUA MINGGU? DAN KAU BAHKAN TIDAK YAKIN?! WTF LUHAN! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU KUMAT?! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU PINGSAN DAN AKU TIDAK DISANA?! BAGAIMANA KALAU-"

"Yah! Aku lebih tua daripada kau Byun Baekhyun, tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu!" Luhan menukas. "Aku menghilangkan resep sialan itu, ya. Aku minta maaf! Okay? Aku juga tidak butuh resep itu. Kau tau, cepat atau lambat aku akan-" Luhan tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ia akan mati segera. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun khawatir.

"Jangan katakan itu, Luhan. Jangan pernah." Bagaimana bisa dia menyerah seperti itu? Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Baekhyun murka. Luhan marah. Mereka perlu menenangkan diri, mereka tak akan bisa berbicara kalau seperti ini. Hal ini hanya akan membuat mereka bertengkar lagi. Dan Baekhyun tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Aku tau kau khawatir padaku tapi aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diriku! A-Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tidak akan pingsan, aku tak akan mati, aku tak akan- biarkan aku bernafas, Baek. Semua ini- benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, jadi tolong. Biarkan aku begini. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Luhan memecah keheningan, Baekhyun mendengarnya berbicara sambil terisak. Di hatinya terbersit rasa sesal karena telah membuat hyungnya menangis.

Luhan sangat sensitive ketika orang-orang membicarakan tentang kesehatannya. Ia telah berusaha mengubur kekhawatirannya, ia menyibukkan dirinya, membuat dirinya lupa akan kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi.

"Shh… Jangan menangis, hyung. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Baekhyun minta maaf. Tolong jangan menangis. A-aku hanya ingin kau meminum obatmu. Aku khawatir padamu." Luhan menjawab dengan suara isakan yang teredam, membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah. "Berhentilah menangis. Aku akan mengunjungimu besok lalu kita akan pergi ke café bubble tea kesukaanmu, okay? Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir. Jadi Luhannie, jangan menangis." Baekhyun memohon. Tangis Luhan terdengar mereda. Baekhyun menghela napas lega. _Ini salahku, aku mendorongnya sampai batas kesabarannya. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu._ Stress tidak baik untuk Luhan. _Luhan adalah orang yang periang. Dia adalah malaikat kami. Malaikat kami, yang sebentar lagi akan dipanggil Tuhan untuk tinggal di surga._

_..._

"_Hyung, ayo bermain!_" _Aku mengajak Luhan bermain di halaman._

"_Ayo! Kau mau main apa, Baekhyunnie?_" _Luhan bertanya. Aku selalu ingin bermain kejar-kejaran dengan temanku di panti asuhan dulu, tapi tidak pernah ada yang mau bermain denganku. Mereka bilang aku payah. Sekarang aku punya saudara untuk bermain, aku ingin mencoba bermain kejar-kejaran._

"_Ayo kita main kejar-kejaran!" Dengan riang aku berkata sambil menepuk bahunya dan berlari. Aku berhenti tidak jauh darinya dan menoleh. Sepertinya ia tidak tau cara bermain._

"_Yah! Hyung, kau harus mengejarku!" Dia tersenyum dan mulai berlari._

_Benar-benar menyenangkan. Kami berlari mengelilingi halaman luas milik keluarga Lu di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Kami tertawa bahagia ketika aku tertangkap ataupun ketika aku menangkapnya._

"_Tangkap aku, hyung!_" _Aku tertawa keras karena hyung kalah lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku berlari lebih jauh ketika aku mendengar bunyi keras. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Luhan hyung berbaring di rumput. Aku berhenti dan melihatnya, ia tidak bergerak. Aku ketakutan dan berlari ke arahnya._

"_Hyung! Hyung! Bangun!_" _Aku meraung dengan keras sambil mengguncang bahunya. Dia tidak sadarkan diri. _

_Orang tua kami datang dan membawa Luhan hyung ke rumah sakit._ _Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku merasa bersalah. Itu salahku dan aku pantas disalahkan. Jika aku tidak memintanya bermain ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku juga takut keluarga baruku akan mengusirku dan mengembalikanku ke panti asuhan. Tapi tidak, eomma menenangkanku sambil berbisik kalau ini bukan salahku. Mereka sangat baik. Mereka tidak menyalahkanku untuk apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung. Saat itu juga, aku berjanji untuk mencintai mereka semua dengan sepenuh hati dan akan menjaga hyung selamanya. Dokter keluar dari kamar Luhan hyung, ia memanggil orang tua kami dan mereka pergi untuk berbicara. Aku ditinggal sendiri di dalam kamar, melihat Luhan hyung yang sedang tertidur. Ia terlihat sangat pucat dan rapuh. Ia sudah seperti ini ketika aku datang. Malaikat kami sedang sakit._

_Kemudian aku tau, dia menderita asma. Kadang-kadang ia sulit bernapas. Ketika aku terbangun di tengah malam aku sering mendengarnya berteriak dan menangis. Melihatnya memegang dadanya, berusaha keras menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya untuk bernapas. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah melihatnya kesakitan dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Orang tua kami hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dan menenangkannya dengan kata-kata. _

_Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung? _

_Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku melihat orang tua kami menangis di ruang kerja appa. Appa sedang memeluk eomma, mengelus rambutnya, menenangkannya. Keduanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Hasil medis Luhan hyung keluar dan membawa kabar buruk._

_Luhan hyung menderita leukemia. _

_Pada usia yang sangat muda, hyung sangat menderita. Ia menjalani beberapa pengobatan, uji lab dan transfusi darah. Kemoterapi adalah mimpi buruknya. Setiap hari, kami melihat helai demi helai rambut indahnya berguguran, efek samping pengobatannya. Ia menjadi semakin kurus dan pucat, menghabiskan hari di rumah sakit. Aku selalu mengunjunginya sepulang dari sekolah. Aku menceritakannya beberapa cerita, dan ia akan tertawa. Itulah bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dalam pengobatannya._

_Setelah dua tahun, leukemianya sembuh. Sekali lagi, dia kembali hidup. Kami kembali ke kehidupan normal. Luhan hyung menjalani homeschool, sementara aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja. Aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti anak-anak lain. Awalnya Luhan hyung juga bersekolah di sekolah biasa, tapi disana ia sering dibully. Orang tua kami langsung mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, takut malaikat kecil mereka akan trauma. _

_Secara alami, Luhan hyung itu pintar. Cukup pintar untuk melewati beberapa tahun dan lulus ujian masuk universitas pada umur 15 tahun. Kami sangat bangga padanya._

_Aku sedang di senior high school saat itu, dan Luhan hyung di universitas, mengambil jurusan bisnis. Dia ingin membantu bisnis orang tua kami. Itu mimpinya. _

_Dan mimpinya hancur._

_Selama tahun juniornya –awal masuk univ, ia sering pingsan ketika melakukan kegiatan outdoor. Dia mengambil program double degree, jurusan manajemen bisnis dan sepak bola –itu mengapa dia selalu di luar ruangan. Bercak kebiruan mulai_ _muncul di kulitnya. Ia sering sesak napas dan kegiatan sekolah membuatnya semakin buruk. Hal ini membuat orang tua kami memaksanya melakukan cek-up lagi._

_Cyanotic Heart Disease._

_Tidak butuh informasi yang banyak. Penyakit jantung. Aku cukup paham situasinya. Dokter bilang keadaannya sudah cukup parah dan operasi adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya._

_Orang tua kami rela membayar berapapun biayanya hanya untuk membuat kondisi Luhan hyung lebih baik, tapi ia menolak untuk operasi. Ketika ia diberitau keadaannya, ia hanya tersenyum. "Aku sudah tau, biarkan saja begini." Itu yang ia katakan._

_Ia cukup kuat untuk tersenyum, tapi setiap malam aku selalu melihatnya menangis. Ia pasti mengutuk dunia ini karena membuat hidupnya sangat menyedihkan. _

_Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, "Aku akan membuat hyung bahagia." Tidak peduli apapun itu, selama dia bahagia, aku akan melakukannya._

_Ia memulai pengobatannya. Meminum obat dengan rajin dan hidup dengan gaya hidup yang sehat, kehidupan Luhan hyung kembali normal. Ia tetap bermain bola. Kami tidak ingin menghentikannya walaupun itu bisa membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Kami membiarkannya, membiarkan ia menikmati kebahagiaan kecilnya._

_Umur 21 tahun, ia lulus dari jurusan manajemen bisnis dengan nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Kami sangat bangga padanya. Setelah kelulusan ia meminta orang tua kami untuk membiarkannya bekerja di perusahaan. Permintaannya dikabulkan, ia bahagia._

_Tahun-tahun awalku di universitas sangat sulit. Aku jarang pulang karena sibuk. Aku hampir tidak pernah berhubungan dengan hyung. Aku benar-benar terobsesi ingin menjadi anak dan adik yang sempurna untuk keluarga, sehingga aku menyibukkan diriku dengan sekolah. Aku memilih sekolah di atas keluargaku._

_Dan aku menyesal._

_Luhan hyung coma. Ia terkena serangan jantung ketika latihan sepak bola di kampus. Pelatih segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, kondisinya terus memburuk, sampai dokter harus menggunakan defibrillator untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya agar kembali berdenyut. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna saat itu. Dimana aku saat Luhan hyung sakit? Sangat sangat_ _tidak berguna._

_Butuh waktu dua bulan sampai dia bangun kembali, rasanya seperti beban berat terangkat dari pundak kami. Dia berhenti melakukan sepak bola untuk sementara –saran dokter. Segera setelah aku lulus, aku mengambil alih perusahaan dan memberi kesempatan berlibur untuk orang tuaku, sudah saatnya aku membalas budi. Aku juga mengambil inisiatif untuk menjaga Luhan hyung._

"_Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta." Tiba-tiba Luhan mengatakan hal itu padaku._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin melihat kekasihku menangisiku." _

"_Bukankah kau ingin merasakan jatuh cinta?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku hanya- ingin menghindarkan kami berdua dari kesedihan… selain itu, aku punya kau, Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum padaku. Ya hyung, kau punya aku._

_Waktu terus berjalan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan gaya hidupku yang baru. Bekerja, menjaga hyung, menelpon orang tuaku –aku berhasil menjalankan jadwalku yang padat. Demi keluargaku._

_Aku bertemu Dr. Do Kyungsoo beberapa bulan yang lalu, direkomendasikan oleh dokter hyung sebelumnya._

_Dr. Do adalah salah satu cardiologis terkenal di Korea… Aku percaya hyung bisa sembuh dan dia bisa membantu Luhan hyung. Hyung baru menemui Dr. Do selama tiga bulan dan kelihatannya sudah ada kemajuan, sampai-_

"_Aku akan berterus terang padamu, Baekhyun. Luhan… Tak ada harapan sembuh untuknya..."_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**T/N: **So, yah... Dibalik kekonyolan Luhan, dia menyimpan kesedihan. Penyakitnya yang komplikasi...  
/sigh  
Ah~ Belahan jiwanya Luhan masih belum keluar di chapt ini...

**baekfrappe **yang nanya masalah sekuel, author asli sudah memberi izin untuk translate sekuelnya, tapi harus nunggu sampe yang di aff complete dulu~  
**Thiiya**: ff ini ada baaanyak chapter ;; 30 + 3 side story~

Btw. Thanks for (**BaekkyuuChannie, KiranMelodi, selukr**, **rikha-chan, hanhyewon357, NoonaLu**, **lisnana1, mr albino, ChikasikiHunHan947**, **han-tu, baekfrappe, RilakkumaDobi, lueksoluosby, Thiiya, deprived, Richa Byun926**) karena sudah meninggalkan jejak~ komennya sudah disampaikan ke author aslinya kok~ :3

Finally, mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 3 - His First Goal

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 3: ****His first goal.**

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, sialan. Jangan membuatnya stress." Namja bermata besar itu hampir menusuk Baekhyun dengan garpunya karena kesal ketika Baekhyun menceritakan melaporkan pembicaraan dramaticnya dengan Luhan –yang membuat mereka bertengkar.

"Wow, untuk ukuran seorang dokter, bicaramu kasar sekali." Ia memutar matanya. Ia sedang tidak mood bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo dan berdebat tentang Luhan. Tidak sekarang. Ia sedang tidak berada dalam mode-diva-nya.

"Gaya berbicara seperti itu cocok digunakan untuk berbicara dengan orang sepertimu." Geram Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik sekali, Dr. Do! Haruskah aku mentraktirmu untuk berterimakasih?" Baekhyun terbiasa berbicara sarkatis ketika berhadapan dengan dokter ini. Mereka saling membenci, tapi entah kenapa mereka sering hang-out bersama.

"Aku tidak butuh traktiran kelas rendahan darimu, Baek."

"Oh yeah? Beri tau kalau kau akan bercinta dengan Jongin nanti. Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untuk kalian, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mendesis sambil tetap tersenyum. Mata ber-eye liner tebal itu tersenyum seiring dengan seringaian setannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau? Kau mau threesome? Aku tidak keberatan, Byun." Bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo membentuk senyum sambil tetap memandang Baekhyun. Saling melempar tatapan maut. Hal seperti inilah yang terjadi tiap mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak ingin terkena STD atau AIDS atau HIV, jadi lupakan saja, lalu berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Aku ingin membicarakan Luhan hyung, jadi lupakan pertengkaran kecil kita dan mari kira berbicara seperti professional". Wajah Baekhyun berubah serius, matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Lingkaran hitam di matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak cukup tidur tadi malam.

"Okay, jadi apa masalahmu? F*ck, aku terdengar seperti seorang anggota dewan."

"Dia menelponku tadi malam."

"Oh yeah?"

"Dia berkata dia pergi ke peramal dan menabrak seseorang. Kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada orang asing itu –yang ia sebut belahan jiwanya. Katanya hal itu persis seperti ramalan yang ia peroleh."

"Dan? Apa yang salah?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia tergila-gila. Dia jadi gila Kyungsoo! Itu tidak baik!"

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kakinya, menyamankan duduknya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kau, Baek."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin hyungmu tetap hidup, tapi kau membiarkannya melakukan semua hal yang tidak boleh ia lakukan. Kau membiarkannya berjalan-jalan sendirian. WTF? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Kau bahkan membiarkannya melanjutkan studinya di jurusan sepak bola?! Kau tau betapa fatalnya itu? Sekarang kau membiarkannya tinggal sendirian. Bagaimana kita bisa mengawasinya kalau kita tidak melihatnya langsung? SIAL! Aku peduli pada Luhan seperti pada saudaraku sendiri, Baek." Kyungsoo meninju meja kayu di depannya dengan keras, membuat tangannya sendiri memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia!"

"Kebahagiaan? Kau membiarkannya membunuh dirinya sendiri!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada cangkir kopi di atas meja. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, tangannya bergetar. Setetes air mata menitik dari matanya, diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lain.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata merah dan air mata mengalir. "Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? APA YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN, KYUNGSO?! BERITAU AKU!" Air mata yang ia tahan selama ini mengalir tak terbendung. Kyungsoo melunak, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan duduk pada sandaran lengan kursi Baekhyun.

"Aku ha-hanya ingin ia bahagia. Apakah hal itu buruk? Huh?"

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun, meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya, menepuk rambut hitam lembutnya, mengelus punggung Baekhyun, meyakinkannya semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyung. Dia bilang- dia bilang- Oh Tuhan!" Baekhyun tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"It's okay Baek. Aku minta maaf. Aku juga khawatir padanya. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu atau menyalahkanmu."

"Dia bilang padaku dia ingin jatuh cinta sebelum mati, Kyung! Dia siap meninggalkan kita! Dia siap meninggalkanku! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi! Aku tidak mau!" Hati Kyungsoo tersiksa melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

...

Awal musim dingin kemarin Luhan menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Demam dan tidak bisa bernapas. Dr. Do melakukan beberapa tes tentang kondisinya, dan menemukan fakta bahwa kondisi tubuh Luhan memburuk.

Karena penyakit jantungnya, ia memiliki ketahanan yang lemah terhadap serangan penyakit lain. Paru-parunya juga tidak berfungsi dengan baik, menyebabkannya sering terkena serangan asma. Ginjalnya juga terpengaruh. Terkadang, Dr. Do berharap Luhan segera mati saja, agar dia tidak kesakitan lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya memburuk. Sangat menyakitkan baginya melihat Luhan mati perlahan dengan penuh rasa sakit.

Dua tahun. Kurang lebih dua tahun.

Perkiraannya, Luhan hanya akan bertahan sampai dua tahun lagi.

Baekhyun mencaci maki Dr. Do bahkan hampir mencekiknya sambil berkata bahwa seorang dokter tidak berhak berkata seperti itu. Dokter bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan hidup hyungnya. Tentu saja, Byun Baekhyun akan membalik meja dan melemparkannya ke Dr. Do, bahkan akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Siapa dia, berani-beraninya ia menentukan kematian Luhan?

Luhan menerima takdirnya dengan mudah layaknya orang yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Dia berkata jangan khawatir. Kematian hanya sebuah fase dalam hidup, semua orang akan mati, hanya saja dia akan mati terlebih dahulu daripada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Luhan ingin membuat dua tahun terakhir hidupnya bahagia. Travelling ke luar negeri, menjelajah ke seluruh dunia, mempelajari olahraga favoritnya –sepak bola, dan jatuh cinta. Luhan ingin menjadi normal di sisa hidupnya.

"D-dia berhenti meminum pil-pil itu, Kyung. Dia- Dia pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau itu bukan untuk jantungnya, dia pasti sudah tau kalau itu hanya pil penghilang rasa sakit! My god, Kyungsoo! Aku tak ingin dia mati!"

"Shh, tenanglah Baek. Dia tidak akan mati. Tidak sekarang. Tidak akan. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengabaikan pengetahuannya di bidang kesehatan dan berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Berdoa untuk Luhan.

* * *

**CARA MENGGODA SI TAMPAN**

**1\. Pakai pakaian yang menggoda.**

** segala tentangnya**

**3\. Jika gagal, gunakan pendekatan nekat: buat dia mabuk, masukkan perangsang ke dalam minumannya, dan lain-lain**

**4\. Dapatkan dia dengan cara apapun!**

Luhan tertawa evil setelah membaca rencana jahat terbesarnya, menggoda namja yang ia tabrak di jalan alias belahan jiwanya.

Untuk merayu, kau harus tampil menggoda. Itu tujuan pertama Luhan.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencari sesuatu yang cukup seduktif untuk digunakan. Celana panjang, celana kain, celana pendek, kaus v-neck warna-warni, hoodies, sweater. Pfft- bibirnya membentuk pout mungil. Di lemarinya tidak ada sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat seduktif.

Dia harus tampil seksi, tidak, bukan. Sangat seksi, dia harus tampil dengan gaya 'yeah-ayo-bercinta-aku-siap', semacam itu. Ini semua untuk mewujudkan rencana hebatnya.

Setelah pemikiran panjang, ia kembali duduk di sofa dan mengambil ponselnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat membantunya. Ia menyentuh ponselnya dan mencari daftar kontaknya, ah- itu dia. Ia menekan tombol call.

Setelah beberapa deringan, mungkin 6 detik setelahnya, telponnya diangkat.

"Apa?!" sebuah suara dalam dan manly mendesis dari seberang sana.

"Apakah aku menganggumu?" dengan innocent Luhan bertanya, kenapa temannya tiba-tiba jadi begitu pemarah. Dan ia sadar. Yang berbicara dengannya bukan Kai. "Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai –oh my gosh! Jangan bunuh dia! Dia memang mesum tapi dia-"

"Urgh, hyung!"

"–dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat! Mungkin dia hampir bercinta dengan dosen sejarah kami tapi dia baik –ngg, dia orang yang agak baik! Jangan culik dia dan membuangnya di galaksi dengan alien- "

"Aish, Luhan hyung. Ini Chanyeol."

"–dan jangan jadikan dia makanan untuk –ah, oh, _oh _Channie! Apakah aku menelpon nomor yang salah atau kau mencuri ponsel Kai? "

"Siapa itu Yeol?" Luhan mendengar seseorang berbicara sayup-sayup.

"Lulu hyung -f*ck Jongin! Pakai pakaianmu keparat!" Chanyeol meraung dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Luhan di telepon. "Jongin, dia menginap disini. Ada perlu apa, hyung?"

"OH MY GOSH! Apakah kau bercinta dengan Kai di belakang Kyungsoo?!"

"APA?! TIDAK! Aku setia pada adikmu! Kau salah paham!"

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa tidur bersamamu disana?"

"Tss. Kyungsoo hyung menolaknya lagi tadi malam. Kau tau, egonya terluka. Bocah keparat itu membangunkanku di malam hari dengan aroma alcohol di tubuhnya. Sebagai teman yang baik aku membiarkannya menginap. Jadi yeah begitulah."

Luhan mengangguk seakan Chanyeol bisa melihatnya. Ia mengambil teddy bearnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memeluknya.

"Oh. Aku pikir kau tertarik pada Kai, kalau benar-benar terjadi hal itu akan menjadi hal yang paling tidak kusangka dalam hidupku."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin~" Luhan berdendang.

"Jadi kenapa kau menelpo –Kai! aku bilang pakai celanamu dan berhenti menggesek-gesekkan diri ke sofaku seperti itu! –maaf, Kai gila lagi."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin meminta bantuan Kai."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Begini… Aku ingin terlihat seksi untuk belahan jiwaku. Kau tau, aku ingin penampilanku membuatnya tegang dalam sekejap."

"Dan? Apa hubungannya dengan Kai?"

"Kai, sebagai sex god yang sudah terkenal di seluruh kota, akan membantuku melakukan make-over… dan kau juga! Kau harus ikut. Kau harus menilai bagaimana penampilanku"

"Uh-huh? Dan apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Geez! Aku mengkhianati adikku dan memberikan nomor ponsel pribadinya padamu, apakah itu tidak cukup?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah, tapi dia me-reject panggilanku."

"Itu karena kau bertingkah seperti seorang penguntit gila."

"Tidak! Aku hanya mencoba berteman dengannya!" Chanyeol membela diri. Mencoba berteman katanya? Apakah meminta Baekhyun untuk bercinta dengannya pada saat pertama kali menelpon merupakan salah satu cara untuk berteman? Tidak tentu saja. Dan Luhan tau kelakuan Chanyeol, karena adiknya yang bertingkah seperti diva itu selalu menyumpahi penguntitnya agar membusuk di neraka.

"Hnng~ Aku akan bertemu Baekhyun nanti, bagaimana?" Luhan teringat janji Baekhyun yang akan mentraktirnya. Ia hanya ingin membantu Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Deal." Dan ia menutup telponnya.

Chanyeol menengok ruang tamunya, melihat Kai sedang menatapnya dengan intense. Kai menaikkan alisnya. "Kau mau keluar?"

"KITA akan keluar, jadi pakai celanamu!" Chanyeol melempar celana Kai sebelum berbalik ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4 - Damn You, Kai

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 4: Damn You, Kai**

* * *

"Hey, Lu. Ambil ini." Namja berkulit tan itu memberi Luhan sebuah kaus v neck putih dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

"Benda ini akan cocok dengan pantat seksimu." Namja bersurai merah menunjukkannya sebuah skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Luhan hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Coba ini."

"Pakai ini."

"Beli yang itu."

"Yang ini bagus."

_Ini, Itu, Itu semua…_

Ia tak tau apa-apa tentang gaya berpakaian seperti ini. Biasanya Luhan hanya memakai button down shirts, sweater wol, kaus bergambar dan semua pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat semakin innocent.

"F*ck you." Walaupun ia meneriakkan sumpah serapah pada namja tinggi itu, entah mengapa ia tetap terlihat manis, innocent dan polos.

"Oh no Lu, I'll fuck yout brother." Dan mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak,

Mereka menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk membeli baju dari toko ke toko. Mereka membeli semua kaus yang terlihat cocok untuk Luhan. Tidak masalah berapa harganya. Tentu saja, Luhan membawa black-cardnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar termotivasi karena perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Luhan, ia begitu antusias karena akan bertemu namja idamannya. Ia telah mengamati Baekhyun jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Luhan di kampus. Dan kemudian, setelah ia tau Luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun, ia berlutut sambil menangis bahagia karena Luhan memberinya nomor telpon Baekhyun.

Disisi lain, Kai hanya mengikuti dua orang itu karena ia bosan. Ia tau Kyungsoo tidak di rumah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membantu.

"Coba yang ini, setelah itu kita akan mewarnai rambutmu."

"APA?! Kenapa aku harus mewarnai rambutku?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan ujung poninya. Rambut cokelat gelap-nya terlihat bagus untuknya, kenapa harus mewarnainya dengan yang lain?

"Kau juga butuh potongan rambut baru. Kau tidak akan terlihat seduktif jika terlihat seerti anak kecil seperti ini. Percayalah pada kami." Chanyeol menambahkan.

Setelah membayar, tiga orang itu pergi ke salon langganan Kai.

Waktunya untuk make over~!

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin Baekhyun disana? Kalau tidak aku akan pulang, hyung." Namja berambut merah itu menunjuk café bubble tea yang bernama Bubble Word. Ia nervous. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Kenapa? Karena dia akan melihat Byun Baekhyun dari dekat untuk pertama kalinya!_

Kai tertawa melihatnya. Chanyeol yang tinggi dan hebat, ciut seperti anak kecil berumur 6 tahun? Apakah itu lelucon?

"Yeah, aku sudah bilang padanya, aku akan bertemu dengannya disini. Sebenarnya dia akan menjemputku di apartemen tapi yah, perubahan rencana" Luhan mengangkat bahunya sambil berjalan menuju café.

"Tunggu, hyung! Bisakah kita menunggu lima menit lagi? Aku belum siap."

"Apa? Hei pengecut, kau sudah menunda waktu selama sepuluh menit."

"Diam, brengs*k! Aku tidak berbicara padamu."

"Kalian berdua, stop. Channie, kita harus masuk. Disini benar-benar dingin."

Luhan melangkah masuk menuju café.

Bel berbunyi ketika pintu dibuka. Dua namja sedang sibuk berbicara ketika seorang pelanggan memasuki café. Baekhyun melihat ke arah pintu, berharap itu adalah hyungnya. Bukan –tapi. Eh, sepertinya namja itu terlihat familiar.

Rambut coklat tembaga, tindik di kedua telinganya, kaus bergaris kerah rendah yang memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya, jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya dan jeans ketat yang membalut pahanya yang sempurna. Matanya terpoles eyeliner yang membuatnya terlihat sangat hot. Bibirnya pink sempurna. Baekhyun hampir memuncratkan teh yang diminumnya.

"Hyung?!" ia tidak bisa berpikir. Ini benar-benar lebih sulit dari analisa strategi marketing, dan lebih sulit daripada diskusi tentang proposal bisnis baru. Seriously, apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya yang berwajah innocent?

Luhan berjalan ke arah saudaranya yang sedang kebingungan, mengayunkan pinggulnya dengan cara yang seduktif. Ia melihat dokternya, Dr. Kyungsoo di sisi lain meja menganga melihatnya.

"Baekhyunieeeeee~ apakah aku terlihat seksi~? Huh? Huh? Bagaimana~?" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

Kai yang berada di pintu melihat Luhan meloncat dan memeluk Baekhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri. _Benar-benar tidak seduktif, Luhan hyung. _Pikirnya.

...

"_Apakah aku benar-benar harus menggunakan eyeliner?" _

"_Aish, berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, hyung!" Kai hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Luhan ingin terlihat seduktif tapi dia melakukannya dengan cara yang salah, jadi Kai memutuskan untuk mengajarinya._

"_Kenapa?" Luhan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah dagunya dengan cute seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras._

"_ITU JUGA! Jangan lakukan itu, hyung." Kai mengomeli Luhan. Chanyeol menggumam "yeah, Kai benar."_

"_Apakah kau benar-benar ingin terlihat seduktif?" tanyanya._

_Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membuat wanita yang mengecat rambutnya memaki pelan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil meminta maaf pada wanita itu. Penata rambut itu hampir mimisan karena keimutan Luhan yang mematikan._

"_Tips nomor 1: BERHENTI TERLIHAT IMUT! Tidak boleh mengerucutkan bibir, tidak boleh menelengkan kepala, tidak boleh melakukan puppy eyes dan tidak boleh melakukan aegyo!"_

"_T-t-tapi-" tanpa sadar ia menatap Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah ingin menangis. Benar-benar menggemaskan._

"_Dan jangan lakukan tekhnik itu, hyung. Kau tidak boleh terlihat cute. Benar 'kan, Chanyeol?"_

"_Yeah yeah." Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan tatapan menerawang. Di pikirannya hanya ada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik._

"_Berhenti senyum, Yeol! Kau menakuti pelanggan lain!" Kai melemparkan pandangan pada pelanggan lain yang melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh. Ia kemudian membungkuk dengan canggung ke arah mereka._

"_Lihat?"_

"_Mereka hanya tidak bisa menghargai ketampananku!" ia membela diri._

_Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak, stylistnya mengerang menyuruhnya agar tetap diam. Luhan mempoutkan bibitnya lagi, dan yeoja itu kembali terpesona._

"_Tidak ada yang perlu dihargai darimu, Yeol."_

"_Sialan kau, Kai."_

_Kai mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali berbicara pada Luhan. "Tips nomor 2: kau harus membuat tatapan matamu terlihat bosan dan senyumlah dengan angkuh. Dengan begitu kau akan terlihat seperti seorang pelacur."_

"_Pelacur? Tapi aku bukan seorang pelacur, Kai." Luhan melihat Kai melalui cermin, alisnya terangkat tinggi._

"_Pelacur itu seksi, kan?" ia bertanya pada Luhan, Luhan mengangguk. "Jadi kau harus terlihat seperti seorang pelacur. Oke?" dan Luhan percaya pada Kai. dia benar-benar mudah dibohongi -.-_

"_Tips nomor 3: ayunkan pinggulmu dengan cara yang paling sensual. Seperti ini…" namja berkulit tan itu berjalan bolak-balik sambil mengayunkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Membuat stylist dan pelanggan lain menahan napas karena terpesona._

_Luhan juga terpesona, tapi mengangguk pelan walaupun dia agak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai._

"_Tips nomor 4: goda dia. Lakukan dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahmu, kemudian jilat dan uhhhh- skinship juga boleh."_

_Luhan mendengar dengan patuh._

"_Yang terakhir dan paling penting adalah JUAL MAHAL." Ia mengakhiri pelajarannya sambil menyeringai. Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Luhan bingung._

"_Kenapa aku harus jual mahal kalau aku menginginkannya?"_

"_Aish! Hyung, kau begitu naïf dan innocent. Aku akan menjelaskan padamy. Setelah kau menggoda dan merayunya, aku berani bertatuh ia akan mengajakmu kencan. Tapi kau harus menolaknya."_

"_T-TAPI KENAPA-"_

"_Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya." Kai meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Luhan, menyruhnya diam. Ia mendeham dan melanjutkan ceramahnya._

"_Kau harus membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tidak penting dalam hidupmu. Buat dia merasa bahwa ada orang lain yang ingin memilikimu. Buat dia merasa dia memiliki saingan, dengan begitu dia akan lebih menginginkanmu."_

_Luhan mengangguk._

"_Jadi, ketika nanti ia mengajakmu kencan, tolak. Bilang padanya kau sibuk. Aku pastikan dia akan memikirkanmu dan agendamu sepanjang hari. Kau akan berada dalam pikiranmu seperti lagu yang terus diputar. Kemudian pada kesempatan kedua, terimalah. Tapi JANGAN SAMPAI DIA MENCIUMMU. Mengerti? Buat dia merasa kau konservatif. Itu akan membuat malam pertamamu dengannya lebih berkesan."_

_..._

Kai berjalan masuk dan mendekati Luhan, tapi ia terkejut, ia melihat Kyungsoo- nya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Secara bersamaan keduanya berteriak sambil saling menunjuk.

"Aku menemani Luhan hyung, kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Dr. Do memutar bola matanya. Kai duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Luhan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, segala tentangmu bukan urusanku." Ia menggumam.

"Aku mendengarnya."

"Baguslah, itu memang tujuanku."

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, Kai."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Terserahlah…"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai bergantian sebelum berbisik pada Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia berbisik pada Luhan. Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Kyungie terus menolaknya, mungkin." Ia balas berbisik. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil bersandar di kursinya. Senyum tipis hampir tak terlihat terulas di bibirnya. _Bagus._

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Mungkin dia kabur." Kai tertawa.

"Siapa-" Baekhyun terdiam menfengar suara dalam yang familiar menggema di café.

"Hyung!" Luhan menoleh dan melihat namja bersurai merah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Kau meninggalkanku di luar."

"Tidak! Kau yang tak berani masuk! BWAHAHAHAHAHA." Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo merasa ingin mencekiknya hingga mati, ia begitu menyebalkan.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat pucat. Ia sepertinya akan pingsan, pikir Luhan. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Berhentilah." Luhan memarahi kedua temannya. Chanyeol berhenti melempar deathglarenya pada Kai dan Kai berhenti mengejek Chanyeol,

"Duduklah, Channie." Ia menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang kosong.

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan, Kai mencoba memeluk Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo mendorongnya, dan Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kai sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan intense.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya sang diva memecah keheningan.

"Uhh hanya untuk perubahan suasana?"Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan sambil meminta maaf atas pertengkaran mereka tadi malam. Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sambil menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Chanyeol yang sedang melihat mereka merasa seperti ingin mencekik Luhan karena menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, tapi ia sadar, kecemburuannya tak berdasar. Duh. Mereka bersaudara, hal seperti itu sudah lumrah untuk mereka.

Luhan menangkap sinyal dari mata Chanyeol. 'Perkenalkan aku padanya, hyung!' Luhan membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan 'yeah, tunggu sebentar' sebelum kembali melihat adiknya yang sedang bersemangat merencanakan weekendnya.

"Baekhyun, Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan Chanyeol." Ia menunjuk Chanyeol . Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap penuh selidik pada orang yang dikenalkan Luhan sebagai temannya itu. Ia sedang menilai apakah namja tinggi itu cukup baik untuk menjadi teman Luhan.

"H-h-hi, Ba-bacon—maksudku Baekhyun!" dengan nervous ia menyapa Baekhyun. Rasa percaya dirinya lenyap. Chanyeol, yang setiap malam menelpon Baekhyun, terbata-terbata ketika bertemu langsung? Aneh.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya lalu mengabaikan tangan Chanyeol. Ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol, mengirimkan permintaan maaf atas tingkah adiknya yang menyebalkan..

Kalian mau pesan apa?" Daftar menu dilempar dengan kasar ke atas meja.

Mereka semua sontak menatap namja pelempar daftar menu yang berdiri di depan meja mereka. Tangan terlipat dengan muka datar. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna krem terlipat sampai ke sikunya. Bolpoin di tangan kirinya dan buku catatan di tangan kanannya. Alis kanannya terangkat, bibirnya yang pink membentuk garis datar.

Sekilas ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang kesal.

Mata Luhan melotot melihat waiter di depannya. Sambil menatap wajah tampan dan tahi lalat di lehernya tanpa berkedip, matanya terpaku pada papan nama di dada kiri waiter itu.

.

.

.

**SEHUN**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**T/N: Akhirnya Sehun muncul lagi~  
buat yang nanya ini sad ending apa ngga, sabar menunggu ya cx  
Thanks for review, follow and fav!**  
**Mind to review again?**


	6. Chapter 5 - Fine Ass

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 5:Fine Ass**

* * *

Sehun.

Sehun.

Sehun.

Sehun.

SEHUN.

Hanya dengan mengetahui namanya membuat rusa kecil itu 'kelaparan'. Ia menatap namja bernama Sehun itu dengan pikiran melayang, membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun berciuman dengan liar dan penuh nafsu, membayangkan Sehun menusukkan penis besarnya di dalam lubangnya, membayangkan Sehun mengeluarkan benihnya di dalamnya dan membayangkan Sehun mengelus pipinya setelah mereka melakukan _itu._

_Sungguh luar biasa..._

Luhan masih tenggelam dalam angannya ketika namja tinggi nan seksi itu menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal, ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" Ia mengambil daftar menu dari atas meja dan melemparkannya ke pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya, dari bawah meja kaki Chanyeol menginjak kakinya. Ia melirik pada kedua temannya, mereka berdua seakan mengirimkan pesan melalui telepati kepada Luhan. _Kami tau itu dia, tunjukkan apa yang kami ajarkan padanya!_

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja bersurai brunette di depannya, dan dalam hitungan detik, Luhan yang innocent berubah menjadi seorang yang…hot.

Wajah innocentnya yang menggemaskan berubah menjadi wajah menggoda dengan senyum angkuh terulas di bibirnya. Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, tanpa basa basi ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Celana jeans kulit ketat yang ia pakai membuat lekukan paha seksinya terpampang jelas.

Kai menyeringai. _Murid pintar~ _

Baekhyun melongo, ia tidak mengerti kenapa sifat hyungnya berubah secepat itu, dari _fluffy_ menjadi _slutty_. Di sisi lain Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang membaca daftar menu.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bosan. "Aku pesan satu porsi Sehun, please." Ia berkata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif.

Waiter itu tercengang oleh tingkah pelanggannya. Ia sudah sering digoda sebelumnya, tapi namja di depannya ini- sangat- tanpa basa basi.

"Aku tidak ada dalam daftar menu. Please, Pesan apa yang ada di daftar menu."

Senyum Luhan semakin lebar dan semakin membuatnya terlihat menarik. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Oh, maaf. Kau terlihat sangat menggoda selera, jadi ku pikir kau salah satu makanan yang disediakan."

Waiter itu menggerutu. Kai dan Chanyeol menyeringai bangga melihat anak didik mereka belajar dengan cepat. Kyungsoo tertawa geli sementara Baekhyun menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Pesanlah sesuatu yang ingin… kau makan, _tuan._"

"Oh tentu, aku ingin _kau_." Luhan menatap langsung ke mata Sehun sambil tersenyum se-sensual yang ia bisa.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi waiter itu. Namja itu terlihat shock, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ah~ aku hanya bercanda~" kata Luhan sambil menyeringai. "Aku pesan satu _triple chocolate mousse_ dan satu taro bubble tea." Ia membaca menu sebelum memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mereka yang duduk bersama Luhan.

"Apakah disini ada _lasagna_?" Baekhyun bertanya, tapi tatapan matanya melekat pada Luhan.

"Ya." Waiter itu menjawab.

"Aku pesan itu, tambahkan kejunya. Thanks."

"Aku ingin _Mocha_ _Caramel_ _Cake_ dan _Strawberry_ _milk_ _shake_." Kata Dr. Kyungsoo.

"_Americano_ dingin." Kai menggumam.

"Aku ingin—uhhm _lasagna_ juga. Dan air dingin, please." Chanyeol memesan. Sehun, dengan wajah daraenya menulis pesanan mereka lalu dengan segera kembali ke posisinya untuk mengantar pesanan mereka kepada koki.

"Apakah dia orangnya?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menyeringai sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Pantatnya montok." Komentar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Hey kau elf sialan, berani beraninya kau menodai kepolosan Luhannie?!" ia meraung sambil menunjuk namja tinggi itu.

"Dia tidak bisa disebut polos, Baekhyun." Dr. Do memutar bola matanya melihat diva lebay itu sambil menepis tangan nakal Kai yang meraba-raba pahanya.

"YAH! Beraninya kau bilang hyungku tidak polos? LIHATLAH WAJAHNYA YANG CUTE DAN MENGGEMASKAN, IDIOT!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sambil mengelus punggungnya dan berbisik 'jangan khawatir hyung, bagiku kau tetap polos' pada telinga hyungnya.

"Kalau seperti _itu_ kau sebut 'polos' maka Kim Jongin adalah seorang pendeta yang tidak berdosa." Kyungsoo menggumam, Baekhyun melemparkan death-glarenya.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Kecuali Luhan. Luhan terlalu sibuk menatap Sehun yang sedang membersihkan meja.

Ohhhh, pantatnya. Terlihat sangat menggoda.

Punggungnya seakan minta dipeluk, betapa nyamannya bersandar di punggung itu.

Dan, Shit. Kakinya. Kaki panjangnya membuat rusa pervert kita ingin menjilatinya dari atas ke bawah.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan merespon dengan ''yeah, benar, ah, okay' ketika ia diajak berbicara. Ia terlalu sibuk menatap Sehun, seperti elang yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Di sisi lain, darah Baekhyun hampir mendidih. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Yoda itu membuatnya teringat pada penguntitnya, suara mereka sangat mirip. Ketika Baekhyun menutup mata sambil berbicara dengan Chanyeol, ia seakan sedang mendengar penguntitnya berbicara padanya.

Nah, Andai saja kau tau kenyataan sebenarnya Baekhyun. Tsk tsk.

...

Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang, ketika Luhan mendengar keributan di dalam ruang staff.

"_Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, Sehun! Ketepatan waktu sangat penting disini, kenapa kau terus saja datang terlambat? Aku bisa mengerti kalau hanya terlambat 15 menit. Tapi, sialan, kau terlambat selama 2 jam."_

Ia tidak mendengar respon Sehun. Ia mendengar namja –yang ia duga adalah manajer atau pemilik café itu berteriak lagi.

"_Aku akan membiarkan masalah keterlambatanmu, tapi tidak untuk hal ini. Kau bercinta dengan salah satu karyawanku dan kalian berdua bahkan dengan tidak tau malu menggunakan ruanganku! Apakah kau tidak mengenal respect? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi… dan kau juga… aku tidak ingin kalian berdua disini besok. Kalian dipecat."_

Dia bercinta dengan seseorang?

Dia—dia…

Jantungnya serasa menciut di dalam dadanya, berdetak cepat melebihi batas wajarnya. Rasa sakit mencuat dari dadanya ketika ia melihat Sehun melangkah keluar dari ruangan pemilik café. TIDAK. Napasnya- sesak.

Ia sering merasakan jantungnya sakit seperti ini, tapi sekarang berbeda. Rasa sakitnya diiringi perasaan tidak nyaman, benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta secepat itu. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bukankah awalnya ini Cuma untuk bersenang-senang?

_Ini bukan rasa cemburu, kan? _

_Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta secepat ini…_

Tidak baik. Luhan. Ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Namja itu bahkan tidak tau kau ada. Kau hanya akan terluka.

Ia berlari keluar café. Napasnya sesak, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Di dalam benaknya terbayang umurnya yang sudah tidak lama lagi… tapi sekarang, setidaknya ia punya sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum sampai akhir napasnya.

_Aku benar-benar harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku…_

Dan tiba-tiba dunia di sekelilingnya menjadi gelap…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

How is it? *-*  
Kalau ada yang kurang mengerti bisa langsung tanya aja ya~  
Kesulitan saya saat men-translate ff ini adalah saat menerjemahkan beberapa "profanities word" alias kata makian, kosakata bahasa indonesia saya kurang luas (hahaha)..  
sebenarnya di ff aslinya lebih banyak kata kata makian seperti itu, di versi ini beberapa dihilangkan, tapi tentu saja tanpa mengubah jalannya cerita~  
Ah-jumlah kata per chapternya memang sedikit, tapi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya sudah mulai panjang~  
**Next Chapter: **Sekilas masa lalu Kai, dan sedikit tentang Sehun

**Thanks for review, comment and fav~  
Mind to review again? ;)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Love Is Hate

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 6:Love Is Hate**

* * *

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan. Kai bilang tadi mereka pergi berbelanja. Dia memaksakan dirinya, dan sakit di dadanya kambuh bersamaan dengan asmanya." Kyungsoo melepaskan stetoskop di telinganya dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Ia menulis beberapa resep dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Untuk sekarang tolong usahakan agar dia beristirahat. Dia akan mudah lelah, jadi ingatkan dia untuk tidak bermain bola dulu." Kyungsoo menasihati Baekhyun, lalu berpamitan pulang dari rumah megah itu.

Ia benar-benar khawatir melihat Luhan pingsan tepat di belakangnya. Biasanya Luhan tidak pernah pingsan seperti itu. Yah, kondisinya sudah semakin memburuk, hal seperti itu akan sering terjadi. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin segera ke rumah sakit, mempelajari hasil tes terbaru Luhan dan mengirimkannya ke rekannya yang dapat memberinya saran.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan melihat seorang namja bersandar pada mobilnya.

_Oh sial, bocah porno itu lagi. _Ia mengerang dalam hati.

Sungguh, betapa ingin ia mengomeli Kai karena menempelinya terus menerus, tapi tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi shiftnya di rumah sakit akan dimulai, dan ia tidak boleh terlambat. Kai bisa menunggu, tapi pasiennya tidak. Lagipula ia punya banyak hasil tes yang perlu diperiksa. Dengan adanya Kai, ia seratus persen yakin pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai.

"Kyungie! Ayo pulang bersama lalu bercinta!" ia tertawa pelan, Kyungsoo merengut sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Kai.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya dan menekan tombol untuk membuka mobilnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Kai yang seolah mau menelannya hidup-hidup. Ia mengabaikannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan terburu-buru.

Ia menyalakan mobilnya, tanpa sadar Kai juga masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kyungieeee~ aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi! Tadi kenapa kau meninggalkanku~ Jahat!" dengan aegyo gagalnya Kai merengek. _Jika yang melakukan hal itu adalah Luhan, mungkin aku akan takluk. Tapi ini Kai, aegyonya membuatku merinding._

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapaaaaaa?"

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, dan kau harus keluar dari mobilku, lalu matilah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak seru, hyung." Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

Walaupun Kyungsoo selalu dingin padanya, Kai selalu bertingkah kalau itu tidak mempengaruhinya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum sambil menggoda Kyungsoo dengan rayuan mesum, yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal. Seakan Jongin memang semata-mata tercipta untuk membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia meniru jurus aegyo Luhan –puppy eyes. Siapa sangka Kim Jongin si bocah porno bisa terlihat seperti ini- okay, sulit mengakuinya, tapi menurut Kyungsoo wajahnya saat itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Ia menghela napas, menyalakan mesin dan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir. _Bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya jika ia menunjukkan wajah seperti itu? Aku bukan namja yang tidak punya perasaan._

Kai kenal baik dengan dokternya, ia tak kan pernah mengabaikan aegyonya.

...

Kim Jongin adalah pasien Kyungsoo tiga tahun lalu.

Kai tidak pernah melewatkan masa kecilnya seperti anak-anak lain. Ia diam di rumah, berbaring di ranjangnya. Kadang dia akan "berjalan-jalan"ke rumah sakit untuk check up. Bisa dibilang ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit ketimbang di rumahnya sendiri.

Dia tumbuh disana, tidur di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan piyama rumah sakit, dan dengan IV terhubung di pergelangan tangannya. Kepulangannya ke rumah bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dr. Do Kyungjin adalah kardiologisnya, tapi ketika beliau pensiun, putra tunggalnya Dr. Do Kyungsoo mengambil alih. Ia berumur 17 tahun ketika bertemu Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo baru saja lulus dari sekolah kedokterannya. Ia diterima sebagai kardiologis tetap di rumah sakit setelah magang selama satu tahun.

Semenjak itu, mereka berdua sering bertemu. Kai sangat ingin berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membiarkannya. Ia menikmatinya, terkadang ia akan membelikan Kai game baru, memanjakannya seperti adiknya sendiri. Mereka bahkan bisa bermain seharian penuh.

Kemudian, Luhan datang.

Dengan sifatnya yang terbuka, Luhan dengan cepat berteman dengan Kai. Luhan menceritakan padanya semua cerita tentang sekolah, teman-teman, guru yang menyebalkan, membolos dari kelas, dan yang lainnya. Hal ini memotivasi Kai untuk operasi, ia ingin mendapat pengalaman menyenangkan seperti itu juga.

Kai membutuhkan transplantasi jantung, tapi saat itu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan operasi. Tubuhnya tak akan menerima jantung donor, oleh karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi ketika Kai nanti sudah lebih dewasa. Namun, setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, Kai sudah tidak berniat untuk melakukan operasi. Ia menolak keinginan dokter dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai kematian menjemputnya. Dan saat itu, ketika Luhan datang membawa cerita tentang dunia luar. Ia berubah pikiran.

Kehidupan.

Ia harus tetap hidup.

Dr. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menyelamatkannya dari keputus-asaan. Dan tentu saja, ia sembuh total sekarang

* * *

Aku menendang pintu depan sampai terbuka lalu melempar tasku dan masuk kedalam kamar tidur. Aku berbaring di ranjang, menutup mataku. Satu hari yang menyebalkan sudah terlewat.

Ini pekerjaan ke-12 ku, dan aku dipecat lagi. Sial. Aku tidak mengerti pikiran boss. Aku bekerja dengan baik, dan hanya dengan bercinta aku dipecat? Phew. Sungguh kolot.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan membuka kuncinya. Layarnya menyala dan sebuah foto terlihat.

Dia sangat cantik.

Aku memandangnya selama 20 menit sebelum menguncinya lagi. Aku bangun dan pergi mandi.

_Daeun._

Dulu kami bahagia. Kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama, dia teman sekelasku, dia teman semejaku. Yeah. Dia pacarku selama 3 tahun dari junior high school sampai senior high school. Mereka bilang hubungan kami semakin menguat, yah, aku juga berpikir begitu.

Kami adalah pasangan paling sempurna di sekolah, sampai suatu hari ia meninggalkanku.

Hari itu adalah hari jadi kami. Aku mengajaknya makan malam. Aku berencana mengatakan bahwa cintaku padanya tak akan pernah mati. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Selamanya.

Dia segalanya bagiku. Dia sangat sempurna sampai aku pikir aku akan mati jika ia meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan orang lain.

Dia begitu sempurna di mataku.

Sampai ia menghancurkan hatiku.

Aku menunggunya datang di tempat kencan kami, tapi ia meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama namja lain. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, namja itu adalah Minseok, sahabatku. Malam itu, mereka pergi ke Jepang bersama dan meninggalkanku yang sedang menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Malam itu, 2 orang penting dalam hidupku mencampakkanku seperti kertas lusuh.

Mereka membodohiku.

Aku belajar, cinta artinya kebodohan.

Cinta itu kebohongan.

Cinta itu benci.

Dan aku lupa bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum.

Aku tidak bahagia, kenapa aku harus tersenyum?

Aku tidak senang, kenapa aku harus tertawa?

Aku memberinya segala yang kupunya, aku tidak pernah membohonginya. Aku memperlakukannya seperti seorang ratu, tapi ia tetap meninggalkanku. Terkadang aku ingin tau, kesalahan apa yang kulakukan sampai aku mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Aku adalah anak yang baik, pacar yang bertanggungjawab dan sahabat yang pengertian.

Semenjak itu aku sadar, cinta itu tidak pernah ada, yang ada hanya nafsu.

Aku mulai bercinta dengan pelacur yang ku temui. Membuat malam-malam sepiku lebih berwarna. Aku belajar cara bercinta tanpa perlu cinta.

Kemudian, aku mulai belajar merokok, mabuk, dan menghisap ganja. Orang tuaku mengusirku dari rumah ketika mereka mendengar kebiasaan baruku. Ha! Siapa yang butuh mereka? Mereka tidak mencintaiku, yang mereka pedulikan hanya urusan mereka sendiri.

Aku keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen dengan tabunganku sendiri. Salah satu temanku menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai waiter. Aku menabung dan melanjutkan pendidikanku.

Pendidikan.

Aku memang bejat, tapi aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk berhenti belajar. Aku berusaha dengan keras untuk mendapat beasiswa di universitas.

Inilah hidupku. Inilah cara Oh Sehun hidup. Bercinta, bekerja, bercinta, belajar dan bercinta lagi.

…

Aku selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan berganti pakaian. Aku mengambil ranselku, belajar untuk besok. Setelah mengambil buku catatan aku kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Waktu menunjukkan 12:34 am ketika aku selesai. Aku berjalan ke ranjang dan menjatuhkan diriku. Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka kuncinya, mengatur alarm untuk besok.

**1 pesan baru**

_Dari: 639xxxxxxxxx_  
**Aku kembali sayang, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu!**

Pesan itu membuatku merinding.

Dia kembali.

Sial.

Daeun kembali…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Taraaa~  
Sementara Luhan masih pingsan, rival cintanya muncul~  
Hunhan momentnya kapan ya?  
Ditunggu dengan sabar ya~

**Thanks for follow, fav and review~  
see ya in next chap~ **


	8. Chapter 7 - Face Down

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 6: Face down.**

* * *

Sambil menatap hyungnya yang sedang tertidur, di dalam angan Baekhyun berkecamuk bermacam hal.

_Sampai kapan akan seperti ini?_

_Akankah ini segera berakhir?_

Baekhyun paling suka melihat senyuman hyungnya. Bisakah ia melihat senyum itu tiap hari sampai 10 -20 -30 tahun lagi? Selamanya?

Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, perasaannya campur aduk, sakit, sedih, dan putus asa. Ia masih berpegang pada kata-kata Kyungsoo, yang katanya akan menyelamatkan hyungnya.

…

Pagi tiba, hari Senin. Hari yang sibuk untuk bisnisman seperti Baekhyun. Biasanya ia akan memeriksa emailnya, mempersiapkan surat yang akan ia tandatangani, memilih jas yang akan digunakan untuk meeting, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi hari ini berbeda, Baekhyun hanya duduk terdiam di kursi disamping ranjang Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan damai. Rasa kesepian menjalari tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat, hatinya sakit. Matanya memanas, melelehkan cairan bening. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Baekhyun, diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya.

Ini.

Luhan akan terlihat seperti ini ketika ia meninggal nanti.

Tenang.

Damai.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil. Ketakutan menyerangnya. Ia takut kehilangan, takut ditinggal sendiri. Ia akan benar-benar kesepian. Luhan selalu berada di sampingnya, menolongnya, membuatnya ceria, memberinya saran, dan menjadi hyung yang baik.

_Apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku?_

Luhan adalah orang yang optimis. Ia selalu memandang hidup dari sisi yang positif. Ia menerima segalanya dengan senyuman, negatif ataupun positif.

Dan Baekhyun membenci itu. Ia membenci hyungnya karena pasrah menerima kematiannya.

_Kenapa ia tidak mau berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri? Aku akan meminta pada Tuhan, dan pada semua pendeta untuk mendoakannya agar tetap bisa hidup. Kenapa ia menerima begitu saja?_

Bagaimana bisa seseorang tetap tenang ketika ia tau akhir hidupnya sudah dekat? Bagaimana bisa seseorang tersenyum setelah tau ia hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai hari terakhirnya? Bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu positif dan tenang dalam menghadapi kematian?

Itulah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hyunnie?" Luhan terbangun. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh wajah Baekhyun –yang matanya merah dan sembab karena menangis.

Berapa lama ia menangis? Semenit? Satu jam? Satu minggu? Tidak.

Bertahun-tahun.

Baekhyun telah menangisi hyungnya selama bertahun-tahun. Setiap malam, setiap hari ia menangis seperti itu. Kenapa? Luhan adalah saudaranya. Luhan menjaganya. Luhan menyayanginya. Luhan memberinya segalanya. Dan kenyataan bahwa semua hal tentang Luhan akan menjadi sebuah 'kenangan' beberapa bulan lagi membuatnya tersiksa.

"F*ck you hyung. Aku tidak menangis, hanya kelilipan. Kau tau? Kamarmu berdebu dan kotor seperti tempat sampah! Bersihkanlah! Aish." Ia memukul pelan lengan Luhan sebelum berbalik dan menghapus air matanya.

"No, you can't fuck me. Hyunnie~ Belahan jiwaku yang akan melakukannya~" Luhan dengan ceria membantah perkataan Baekhyun. "… dan disini tidak berdebu~ Matamu saja yang terlalu sensitif."

"Psh. Luhan hyung, satu lagi. Berhentilah berbicara kotor seperti itu, okay? Tidak cocok untukmu."

"Tapi! Kai bilang itu akan membuatku terlihat seksi!"

"Tidak! Kau tetap hyungku yang cuuuute~!" Baekhyun mendebat Luhan sambil merengek kemudian terkekeh pada Luhan yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aiiiish! Tidaaaaak! Aku namja manly seksi dan menggodaaa- persis seperti yang Kai katakan!"

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada Kai! Berani-beraninya ia mengajarimu kata-kata kotor seperti itu!" dengan menggertakkan giginya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Berani-beraninya bocah porno itu mengajari hal seperti itu pada hyungku yang cute dan polos!" Baekhyun menggerutu sebelum membanting pintu dan keluar.

Ia bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup, menghela napas. Dan air mata yang ia tahan dari tadi kembali mengalir dengan deras. Ia mendudukkan diri sambil terisak dalam diam.

Benar-benar aktor yang hebat.

Sementara itu…

"Tapi… kenapa Baekhyun memanggil Kai bocah porno? Padahal aku yang mengenalkan video porno pada Jonginnie." Luhan menelengkan kepala sambil menatap pintu yang tertutup.

* * *

"Kau yakin bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Tentu saja! Aish, aku bukan bayi lagi, Baek!

"Yasudah. Cepat pergi! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Luhan melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk Baekhyun sambil menghujani pipinya dengan ciuman. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong hyungnya agar berhenti menciumnya, tapi Luhan cukup kuat untuk memberi satu ciuman panjang sebelum menarik dirinya. Sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia melangkah keluar dan berjalan meloncat-loncat menuju ke kampus.

_Seriously? Meloncat-loncat?_

Yeah. Ia menepuk jidatnya sebelum menyetir menuju kantornya. Yeah. Kemarin Luhan menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sekarang ia meloncat-loncat seperti anak umur 6 tahun yang tidak sabar untuk bersekolah.

...

"Hyung!" sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya. Luhan menoleh dan melihat tatapan mata khawatir dari temannya.

"Oh, Kai." Ia berhenti, Kai mendekatinya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Duh, Kai. Tentu saja."

Kai mengangguk. Dan tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap hyungnya yang terlihat sangat innocent –pakaiannya tidak memberi pengaruh nyata.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak boleh berjalan seperti itu! Kau tidak boleh terlihat menggemaskan!"

"Yah! Aku lupa, maaf."

"Termaafkan. Oke, sekarang ikut aku." Kai menyereu Luhan menuju tempat yang lebih sepi –kebun di belakang gedung. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana, jadi pembicaraan pribadi mereka akan aman.

"Aku punya beberapa informasi tentang target-mu."

"Woah, kau terdengar seperti agen mata-mata!"

Kai menyeringai sambil berpose dengan gaya yang sedikit angkuh. "Uh-huh."

Luhan terkekeh. _"Jadi bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?"_

"Oh Sehun, lahir tanggal 12 April 1994, anak tunggal, hidup sendiri, suka bubble tea, tidak punya teman dan murid baru di bagian Liberal Art di Blok C" Luhan menatapnya dengan kagum. Well. Bagaimana bisa ia mengumpulkan informasi dalam waktu 24 jam? Ah- setelah dipikir-pikir, hal itu wajar untuk Kai. Ia mengenal banyak orang. Ia meniduri hampir 80% populasi yang ada di sekolah, termasuk dosen-dosen. Ia benar-benar orang dengan motto "bercinta sekarang, bicara nanti. Kita cuma hidup satu kali."

"Dan?"

"Ayolah hyung. Kalau kau mau mendapatkannya paling tidak kau harus tau dimana keberadaannya" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Luhan yang konyol, tentu saja ia harus tau informasi tentang targetnya sebelum bergerak.

"Kau benar. Hmm, jadi apa rencananya?" Luhan duduk di rumput. Kai duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka masih punya waktu untuk berbincang-bincang dan merencanakan sesuatu.

Mereka terus berbicara sambil diselingi umpatan dan beberapa ide mesum, sampai…

"Oke, Fix. Lakukan rencana A."

...

Sebagai mahasiswa Liberal Art, Sehun suka sangat suka membaca buku. Perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritnya. Ia akan berada disana saat ia punya waktu luang, ketika ia sedang tertekan atau sedang jenuh bercinta.

Ia meraih buku di salah satu rak, lalu duduk di lantai sambil membaca.

"My god! Kaaaaaii~ dia sangat keren! Aku sampai 'tegang'!" Luhan menjerit sambil memukul-mukul lengan Kai. Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Tsk! Berikan padaku!" Ia mengambil paksa teropong dari Luhan dan mengintai Sehun yang sedang membaca. Ia mundur dan memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk melakukan rencana mereka.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh shit! Aku- Aku- _ngh _tegang!"

"Astaga, hyung! Berhentilah dan lanjutkan rencana kita!

"Tapi lihat dia! Benar-benar merangsang~!"

"Apa yang merangsang dari rahang yang tajam dan tubuh kurus seperti itu? Badan Chanyeol lebih enak dipandang mata." Kai memutar bola matanya. Luhan menatapnya dan menyeringai. _Ohhhh._

"Diam." Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menelanjangi Sehun dari jauh dengan matanya. Kai menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat…

"Apakah kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" Luhan bertanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya yang berkeringat karena nervous.

Kai menaikkan alisnya. Mereka sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan matang, dan mundur bukanlah suatu pilihan. "Kau harus melakukannya atau aku yang akan _melakukannya_ hyung." Bisik Kai. dan Luhan tau, kalau ia membiarkan Kai melakukannya, ia mungkin akan kehilangan kesempatan.

"Baiklah baiklah." Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Ia lalu membungkuk dan mulai merangkak di lantai perpustakaan.

Yep, merangkak.

Benar-benar merangkak menuju Oh Sehun. Sedikit demi sedikit, inchi demi inchi, ia mempersempit jarak mereka…sampai kurang lebih 10 m.

Ia bersembunyi di belakang rak buku, melihat Kai yang tertawa tanpa suara. Ia mengangkat jempolnya, berkata bahwa ia berhasil melakukannya.

Okay, **Rencana basa-basi dengan sedikit rayuan** harusnya akan berhasil sekarang. Okay, sorry guys, nama aneh itu adalah buatan Kai. Karena jika ia membiarkan Luhan yang menamainya, nama rencana mereka akan lebih aneh daripada itu.

Rusa kecil kita berdiri, bersembunyi di belakang rak buku. Ia memandang Sehun sekilas, menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam sebelum berjalan menuju targetnya.

_Kumohon, jangan biarkan kecanggunganku menghancurkan ini._

_Jangan._

_Jangan._

_Semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

Ia berhenti tepat di rak buku dimana belahan jiwanya sedang bersandar. Luhan berakting seolah ia tertarik pada buku di bagian paling atas rak buku. Ia mencoba mengambilnya tapi karena letaknya yang tinggi ia tidak bisa menjangkaunya…dan disinilah, ia harap Sehun akan terjerat rencananya.

Ia memandang Sehun yang sedang serius pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Luhan berdeham, menarik perhatian Sehun agar ia menolongnya.

Tapi Sehun tidak merespon.

Luhan mencoba lagi, dan beruntung, Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah datar. _Ingat tips dari Kai, Luhan! Ini adalah cara untuk mendapatkan Sehun! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

Senyum angkuh mengembang dari bibirnya, wajahnya ditelengkan sedikit, memperlihatkan lehernya yang seputih susu. Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menolongnya sambil menunjukkan buku yang ia inginkan.

Tapi, Oh f*cking b*tch Sehun kita tak terpengaruh. Ia mendengus dan kembali membaca bukunya.

_What the fuck?_ Kai ingin melempar teropongnya pada Sehun. _bagaimana bisa dia mengacuhkan rusa kecilku!_

Luhan berdeham lebih keras lagi, tapi kali ini Sehun mengabaikannya. Seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

Wajah Luhan mengelam. _WHAT THE F*CK? Tidak pernah ada yang berani mengabaikannya!_ Na-uh. Terserah apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Luhan tidak kenal kata 'menyerah'. Apa yang Sehun lakukan tadi malah seakan menantang Luhan.

Kai hampir berguling di lantai sambil tertawa melihat kegagalan temannya. Bocah bernama Sehun itu mengabaikan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak pernah ada yang mengabaikan Lu Han, namja paling cantik dan paling manly (?) di kampus, plus dia adalah pemain sepak bola bintang di timnya. Nama Luhan terkenal di seluruh kampus, well, mereka bertiga –Kai, Luhan dan Chanyeol lumayan populer.

Sambil menggigit bibir dan menggenggam tangannya, ia membalikkan badan untuk memikirkan pendekatan lain. Tapi satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. _Dimana ia akan menemukan Sehun kalau tiba-tiba dia meninggalkan perpustakaan?_

Pertanyaan ini membuat ia berubah pikiran dan dengan terburu-buru kembali pada bocah sialan yang sedang membaca buku itu.

Tapi dewa kecanggungan datang padanya di saat yang tidak tepat, tali sepatu Luhan terlepas. Membuatnya melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ia tersandung.

Jatuh tengkurap.

Wajahnya mendarat pada tempat yang empuk, sementara ia mendengar belahan jiwanya menggeram seksi.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" penjaga perpustakaan bergegas menuju ke tempat Luhan hanya untuk melihat kejadian yang uhm –tidak senonoh. Yeoja setengah baya itu dengan shock segera membuat lambang salib di dadanya dan memegang kalung salibnya.

"Oh Tuhanku!"

Kenapa?

_**Wajah Luhan jatuh tepat di selangkangan Sehun.**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

balesan review:  
Handy: karena disini saya cuma berbagi (?) dan menerjemahkan, jadi tentu saja endingnya persis seperti aslinyaaa-  
yang nanya di review di bales di pm yaa~

**Thanks for follow, fav and review!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Are You Stalking Me?

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 7: Are you stalking me?**

* * *

Penjaga perpustakaan itu menghela napas sambil mengelus dada dan menggenggam erat rosarionya, berdoa memohon ampun atas dosa yang ia lihat. _Tuhan, dua namja itu melakukan perbuatan immoral!_

Luhan membuka matanya. Wajahnya berada di atas harta berharga Oh Sehun. Wajahnya berada di atas Sehun junior. Wajahnya berada di atas penis belahan jiwanya!

Betapa ingin dia menari untuk menunjukkan rasa bahagianya. THIS. IS. LIFE.

Tetapi sebelum ia dapat menunjukkan rasa bahagianya atau bahkan pingsan karena terlalu bahagia, Sehun mendorongnya sampai jatuh terjengkang, punggungnya membentur lantai. Sehun berdiri sambil menatap shock pada Luhan yang sedang mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai.

"Ouch." Ia merengek.

"Apa-apaan-" Sehun baru akan mengomeli dan mencaci Luhan, tapi librarian itu memarahi mereka. Sambil memegang rosarionya, ia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kalian berdua! Ke kantor kepala sekolah. Sekarang!"

"Oops."—kata Kai yang sedang menikmati drama di depannya. Ia tertawa pelan sambil bersembunyi, melihat temannya berjalan tertatih kesakitan. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang baru di perawani. _Oh, aku harus memanggil Chanyeol untuk menonton pertunjukan selanjutnya._

* * *

"Berdasarkan pada buku pedoman mahasiswa di bagian 3, paragraf 4, hubungan sesama jenis ataupun berlainan jenis dilarang menunjukkan kemesraan di dalam kampus. Dan kalian baru saja menunjukkan imoralitas di dalam institut, dan jika tidak ada librarian, entah apa yang akan kalian lakukan." Kata kepala sekolah dengan jengkel.

"Yeah, jika tidak ada librarian, aku harusnya bisa memberi pelajaran pada bocah itu." Sehun menggumam sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Mr. Oh?"

"Tidak ada."

Mr. Choi memangku dagunya sambil menatap kedua mahasiswa immoral itu. Oh Sehun adalah langganan ruang kepala sekolah, sementara yang satu lagi baru kali ini.

Ia berdeham. "Kalian tau konsekuensi dari perbuatan kalian? Kalian bisa di skors atau lebih buruk lagi, dikeluarkan." Ia menatap kedua bocah itu. Hanya Sehun yang mendengarkan. Sementara Luhan… Well. Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk berkelana dalam dunia imajinasinya.

_Oh Tuhan. Aku bertemu junior Sehun._

_Wajahku bersentuhan dengannya!_

_Aku akan mati dengan senyum lebar._

_Aku harus menulis ini di blog-_

"Mr. Lu." Ia memanggil. Luhan masih melamun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

_-harusnya tadi aku bisa melakukan blowjob untuknya! _

"Ahem, Mr. Lu!" hening.

_Bagaimana bisa ahjumma dengan wajah penuh kerutan itu merusak momen berhargaku dengan Ohhhhh Sehun? Mungkin dia iri, mungkin dia tidak penah memberi blowjob seumur hidupnya. Kasihan *pout* aku mungkin bisa mengundangnya untuk mencobanya bersama Baekhyun! Aku akan menolongnya mendapat pengalaman itu sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia ini! Waah~ kau benar-benar anak yang baik Luhannieeee~_

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia pikir ia hanya menyia-nyiakan waktunya disini. Harusnya ia bisa menyelesaikan buku yang ia baca, atau tidur di tempat favoritnya, atau mungkin bercinta dengan yeoja seksi di luar sana. Tapi tidak, sekarang ia sedang menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kantor kepala sekolah dengan seorang bocah idiot.

Ia melirik Luhan, menyikut perutnya. Luhan menggeram pelan. Ia terbangun dari lamunannya dan melihat ke arah sekelilingnya seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. _Idiot._

"Mr. Lu!" Luhan terkejut. _Apakah ia berbicara denganku?_

"A-ah, ya?"

"Kau melamun. Seperti yang aku bilang, pelanggaran seperti yang kalian lakukan harusnya mendapat hukuman. Layanan masyarakat, tapi karena aku tampan dan well, tampan, aku akan memberi kalian kelonggaran kali ini. Tanda tangan di sini dan kalian bebas. Tapi ingat, JANGAN pernah ulangi perbuatan tidak senonoh itu lagi, atau kalian akan di skors." Sehun memutar bola matanya sebelum keluar dari kantor. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan ancaman kosong kepala sekolah.

Dan Luhan?

Oh, tidak ada yang sebahagia Luhan di dunia ini. Ia bisa lolos dari layanan masyarakat dan ohorat~ yehet~ ia sudah 'bertemu' dengan adik kecil Sehun.

* * *

"Benar-benar epic."

"Konyol!"

"DAEBAK!"

"Keren!"

"Awesome!"

"Fantastik!"

Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Luhan di perpustakaan. Mereka membicarakan ke-tidak-beruntungan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menatap tajam pada mereka dan terduduk sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Itu rencanamu, Kai!" Ia mendesis.

"Tapi jatuh di atas adik-nya tidak termasuk dalam rencanaku. Kau terlalu canggung! HAHAHAHA –f*ck, Chanyeol! Perutku sakit HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah hyung! Itu salahmu sendiri!"

Sebenarnya, rencananya adalah meminta Sehun mengambilkan buku yang akan ia baca dan kemudian Luhan akan menggoda Sehun sampai ia terangsang dan tertarik padanya. Sederhana.

"Guys, bisakah kalian melupakan itu? Itu memalukan! Sekarang kita harus lanjut ke rencana B."

"Oh diamlah hyung. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol memeluk pundak Luhan dan menyeretnya ke cafetaria. Kai tertawa di sebelahnya.

Mereka memesan makanan di cafeteria, Chanyeol dan Kai masih terus menertawai kekonyolan Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Daripada menggodaku terus, bisakah kita makan saja?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menghayal tentang Sehun.

"Hey, hyung. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan mengunyah cake coklat yang ia pesan.

"Luhan hyung, kau tau coklat tidak baik un-"

"Hapi ibih hwangat hwehwaaah." Chanyeol dan Kai memicingkan matanya melihat Luhan yang mencoba berbicara dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan.

Kai menyodorkannya segelas jus. Luhan menerimanya dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan memegang dadanya sebelum mengatur napasnya.

"Cake ~ Cake ~ Yummy cake ~ Cake ini sangat lezat~" Ia kembali mengunyah cakenya. Seperti anak kecil, ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang bergantung di kursi. Wajah dan mulutnya belepotan coklat dan krim.

Kemana Luhan yang seksi pergi?

Entahlah, mungkin pergi berjalan-jalan ke galaksi.

"Yah! Hyung! Berhenti melakukan itu, Sehun mungkin di sekitar sini." Kai mengomelinya.

Luhan membeku, menoleh ke arah sekitarnya dengan mata rusanya, mencari-cari posisi Sehun.

"Jika dia melihatmu seperti ini, dia akan ilfil." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Dan kami akan memberi tau Baekhyun hyung, kau makan cake lagi."

"T-T-Tapi… kalian jahaaaaaaaaat!" Luhan merengek, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Yeah, sungguh cengeng.

Setelah beberapa menit berdebat tentang cake, Luhan menang. Ia kembali memakan dua piring cake. Mengindahkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang memohonnya untuk berhenti. Kyungsoo akan membunuh mereka berdua kalau sesuatu terjadi gara-gara Luhan melanggar pantangannya.

"Hyung, berhentilah. Kau ingin Kyungsoo membunuh kami berdua?" Kai memohon.

"Dia akan menguliti kami hidup-hidup! Luhannieeee~ pikirkan kami, please. Mungkin kalau Dr. Do mendengar tentang ini, kami tidak akan bisa hidup sampai besok. Bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Bagaimana denganku dan Baekhyun hyung? Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kami nanti? Bagaimana dengan bayi kami? Bagaimana dengan- OUCH Kai! kau sialan!" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Kai.

"Kau lebay, Chanyeol. Baekhyun hyung bahkan tidak akan melirikmu. Berhentilah bermimpi." Namja berkulit tan itu mengejek yoda di sampingnya sambil melipat tangannya. Luhan mengangguk setuju sambil diam-diam mengambil satu sendok penuh kue dan memakannya.

...

Setelah selesai makan, mereka kembali ke kelas. Kai memimpin jalan sementara Chanyeol sibuk meratapi rencana masa depannya yang dihancurkan Kai.

"Guys! Kalian pergi dulu, ugh. Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Luhan mencengkeram abdomennya dan berlari pergi. Salivanya terasa asam. Perutnya seperti diremas dari dalam. Tidak, ini tidak baik.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan dengan terburu-buru menuju wastafel.

Ia menabrak seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat _saat ini_. Di saat ia ingin menumpahkan semua isi perutnya.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menatap mata namja itu, memohon agar ia menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Apakah kau menguntitku?" Suara monotonnya yang berat menggema di dalam kamar mandi. Ekspresi datarnya membuat Luhan tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dirasakan namja itu. _Apakah dia marah?_ Sehun meletakkan tangannya di saku celananya dan mengangkat alisnya, meminta jawaban pada Luhan.

"T-Tidak."

"Pembohong."

"Tolong, menyingkirlah Sehun. Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu- ack." Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat. Meredam suaranya untuk mencegah semua isi perutnya keluar.

"Jelas sekali. Kau menguntit. Kau membuntutiku. Well, maaf saja, aku tidak punya waktu untuk namja sepertimu." Dengan dingin ia menarik tangan Luhan dari mulutnya.

"S-Sehun, aku akan mun- Awghh!" Sambil menyeret namja yang memegang tangannya, Luhan menumpahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel terdekat. Ia dengan cepat membersihkan wajahnya dan berkumur dengan air keran. Ia masih bisa merasakan rasa pahit dari cairan lambungnya.

Luhan diseret paksa oleh belahan jiwanya seperti onggokan sampah yang akan dibuang. Ia belum pulih dari rasa pusing akibat muntah-muntah. Ia hampir menangis karena perlakuan dingin Sehun, tapi jika ini yang dibutuhkan agar ia bisa menarik perhatian Sehun, ia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Ia akan membuatnya kesal jika itu bisa membuat Sehun memberi perhatian padanya. Walaupun perhatian itu berbentuk kebencian dan rasa kesal.

"S-Sehun, pelan-pelan… tolong."

Sehun menoleh dan menatap tajam Luhan. "Tidak. Kau harus diberi pelajaran."

Sehun terus berjalan sambil menyeret Luhan. "T-Tolong… Aku sedang tidak enak ba-"

Tiba-tiba ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat punggung seksi Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Sehun berhenti berjalan.

Luhan mengernyit kesakitan ketika Sehun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Ia merengek sambil mengintip dari belakang Sehun. Apa yang membuat Sehun berhenti di tengah jalan?

Ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut coklat bergelombang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja. Mereka sedang berbicara satu sama lain sampai mereka melihat Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka berhenti dua meter di depan Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka terkejut dan melepas gandengan tangan mereka. Luhan bersembunyi di belakang Sehun.

"S-Sehun." Yeoja itu menggumam, bola mata coklatnya menatap Sehun seakan sedang mengenang masa lalu mereka. Ia tersenyum, membuat jantung Sehun berdetak semakin kencang dan keras. "Lama tidak bertemu, Sehun!"

_Kenapa dia bertingkah seakan semua baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia disini? Sial!_

Sehun mengangguk, kenyataannya, ia benar-benar ingin merenggut tubuh yeoja itu dari samping namja di sebelahnya, memeluk tubunya, mencium bibirnya, memegang tangannya dan tak akan melepasnya. Semua rasa putus asa, rasa marah dan kegilaan yang ia alami seakan menghilang ketika yeoja itu tersenyum kepadanya. Semua rasa sakit yang yeoja itu tinggalkan menguap dari tubuhnya ketika ia melihatnya. Ia kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang semula, Oh Sehun yang tergila-gila pada Daeun.

Sebuah tarikan di bajunya menyentaknya dari lamunan indahnya.

Thanks to Luhan, ia jadi ingat di samping Daeun berdiri sahabatnya Minseok. Terimakasih pada Luhan ia teringat semua pengorbanannya yang sia-sia kepada Daeun ketika ia meninggalkannya dan bersama dengan Minseok. Terimakasih kepada Luhan, ia teringat rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan yeoja itu.

"Yeah." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan mengintip dari belakang Sehun untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas pasangan itu. Well, ia mengakui kalau yeoja di depannya cantik dan namja itu manis, seperti baozi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Daeun bertanya sambil tersenyum, perhatiannya terpusat pada Sehun dan melupakan Minseok di sampingnya. Ia melihat kilasan bayangan namja bersurai coklat tembaga di belakang mantan pacarnya. "Siapa yang ada di belakangmu, Hunnie?"

_Hunnie. Nama kesayangan ketika kami bersama. Berani-beraninya dia memanggilku seperti itu? Berani-beraninya dia melukaiku lagi?_

Di sisi lain Minseok membuang pandangannya dengan ekspresi terluka ketika ia mendengar Daeun memanggil teman lamanya dengan _Hunnie._ Daeun menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Sehun.

Sehun mencengkeram tangan Luhan semakin keras, menarik Luhan ke sisinya. Daeun menatap Luhan dengan seksama sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang menuntut penjelasan.

Hening. Sehun berpikir dengan keras, bagaimana ia akan memperkenalkan Luhan pada mantannya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah temannya. Well, Sehun adalah seorang introvert, Kim Minseok adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah sepupunya, ia tidak punya sepupu laki-laki dan Daeun tau itu. Ia tidak bisa memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai teman kelasnya ketika ia dalam keadaan sedang memegang tangannya. Sehun membenci skinship, kecuali dengan pacarnya.

Ia berpikir dengan keras. Daeun menaikkan alisnya, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sambil menarik napas dalam, Sehun melirik Luhan. Luhan terlihat bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Daeun, aku pikir kita harus pergi." Kata Minseok, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung itu.

"Tunggu, Minnie. Kepala sekolah bisa menunggu." Kata yeoja itu. Ia menatap namja di samping Sehun, mengangkat alisnya, melipat tangan di depan dadanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Luhan yang merasakan suasana canggung di sekelilingnya menjadi nervous. Ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. "A- ah- A-Aku Lu Han. Ha- Hai!" Ia membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Dan kau adalah-"

Itu dia. Sehun tau jawabannya.

"Dia pacarku." Sehun menjawab sambil berpikir bahwa semua kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan Daeun kembali sudah hancur pada saat itu.

_**Damn it, boyfriend my ass.**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Rusa kecil kita sudah bertemu dengan rivalnya!  
Akankah sehun benar-benar memperlakukan luhan seperti pacarnya? Bisakah sehun melupakan daeun?  
Tunggu next chapter ya~  
Btw~  
Welcome new reader~  
Thanks for follow, fav and review! Bener" jadi sumber semangat buat translate XD 


	10. Chapter 9 - Dr Do Prefers to Top

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 9: Dr. Do prefers to top.**

* * *

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sehun datang dan menjadi cahaya kecil dalam lautan penuh badai di dunia Luhan. Semua yang ia lakukan, seolah hanya untuk Sehun. Well, tidak semua sebenarnya, hanya beberapa hal gila.

Sehun begini.

Sehun begitu.

Sehun bersin.

Sehun tidur.

Sehun. Sehun. Sehun.

Kai benar-benar ingin memotong kepala Luhan dari lehernya, atau memotong lidahnya agar semua hal yang keluar dari mulutnya termasuk nama Oh Sehun dapat menghilang dari pendengarannya. Sangat menyebalkan. Luhan, namja paling cantik di sekolah yang mampu membuat yeoja-yeoja menatap iri karena kecantikannya, jatuh cinta tergila-gila pada bajingan seperti Sehun yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Luhan memiliki banyak, sangat sangat banyak penggemar di sekolah. Kenapa dia malah menyukai namja tidak penting itu –ketika dia bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih tampan atau keren dari Sehun? Nah, sayangnya rusa kecil kita percaya pada takdir dan . Takdir.

Satu jam yang lalu, mereka merencanakan rencana paling hebat sepanjang masa, yang ternyata berujung dengan kegagalan yang juga paling konyol sepanjang masa. Tapi setelah kembali dari kamar mandi, Luhan tersenyum lebar, seakan ia memenangkan lotre dengan nilai jutaan dolar, seakan kegagalannya tak pernah terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol dan Kai tidak berani bertanya, tapi mereka pikir itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sehun~

Waktu makan siang. Chanyeol menatap wajah bahagia Luhan dengan heran. Ia menatap Kai, meminta penjelasan. Kai mengangkat bahu dan lanjut mengetik pesan untuk hyung favoritnya, Dr. Do Kyungsoo.

**to: **_**Soo**__**Babyz myLovE**_

_h! CuMa !ng!n bertAnyA, ApAkAh kAu k0s0n9 bes0k?! AyO kEncAn! AtAu mUn9k!n k!tA b!sA meLewAt! mAlAm yAn9 pAnA5 bersAmA d3ngAn Aku diAtAsmU? I Miszz U! _

_Today 12.07 pm._

Dan.. tolong jangan tertawa. Bahasa pesan tertulis Kai memang memiliki ciri khas seperti itu, menggunakan banyak simbol dan capslock tidak teratur (T/N: teks aslinya lebih alay lagi). Itu masih ringan. Sekali kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, dia akan mengirimimu pesan yang tidak akan bisa kau baca. Kau akan melempar ponselmu karena frustasi. Siapa yang bisa membaca pesan sialan seperti itu?

Tidak ada.

Kecuali kau memang mengerti bahasa alien seperti dia.

Ponselnya bergetar sesaat kemudian.

**From: **_**Soo Babyz **__**myLovE**_

_F*CK YOU!_

_Today 12:08 pm_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia melihat Kai sedang tersenyum lebar sambil membaca sms dari Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Luhan tadi.

**to: **_**Soo Babyz**_ _**myLovE**_

_yeZZ bAby! I'll f*cK u lAt3r! KAu t!dAk AkAn meNyeSal!nyA! Aku AkAn meMbuAtmU bAhAg!A!_

_Today 12:08 pm_

Ia kemudian menyentuh tombol 'Send' dan menunggu balasan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membalas pesannya sebelumnya. Ini benar-benar suatu kemajuan untuk hubungan mereka. Kai bahagia, rasanya ia ingin berlari keliling lapangan sambil telanjang dan menunjukkan absnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk dan menutup mukanya. Sungguh, ia berharap bumi di bawahnya retak dan menelannya, ia malu berada di antara dua temannya yang memasang ekspresi aneh. Luhan terlihat seperti baru saja selesai menghisap ganja, sementara Kai terlihat seperti seorang maniak dengan seringaian lebarnya yang mengerikan.

"Hentikan." Ia memukul meja di depannya, mengejutkan Luhan dan Kai. Keduanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Dude, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Aneh sekali. Ceritakan padaku, aku tidak akan menertawaimu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa Channie." Luhan tertawa dan kembali melamun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengomel seperti seorang kakek tua, Yeol… Aish, kenapa dia lama sekali membalas- Sial! Bateraiku habis!"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kai sibuk berbicara sendiri, memaki ponsel yang ia pegang. Luhan masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri. _Kenapa aku berteman dan kalian berdua?_

**From: **_**Soo Babyz **__**myLovE**_

./.

_Today 12.17 pm_

Pesan singkat itu sangat bermakna untuk Kim Jongin. Itu artinya dia bisa meniduri Do Kyungsoo –well itu berdasar pada sudut pandangnya.

Kim Jongin melompat dengan bahagia.

"YEHEEEEEET! OHORAAAAAAT! KYUNGSOOOOO DAN AKU AKAN MELEWATKAN MALAM YANG LIAR BERSAMAAAAAA~!" Ia dengan tanpa malu berdiri di atas meja dan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya sambil berseru, 'akhirnya! Kami akan bercinta!"

Tingkahnya menarik perhatian semua orang. Mahasiswa lain mulai berbisik 'oh, betapa vulgar Kai itu', 'oh, dia memang gila' dan 'oh, betapa seksi pantatnya'.

"Dia kenapa? Mabuk?" Luhan berbisik.

"Mungkin, dia sedang mabuk Kyungsoo."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali pada angannya yang dipenuhi Oh Sehun.

**Flashback...**

"_Dia pacarku." Sehun menjawab. Luhan membeku di tempat. Ia dapat mendengar suara bel gereja berdenting. Di angannya Sehun dan dirinya sedang berpegangan tangan dan berjalan menuju altar, lalu mereka tinggal bersama dan memiliki anak. Omo!_

"_Kau… gay?" Tanya Daeun dengan tidak percaya._

_Sehun? Gay? Tidak masuk akal, setau Daeun Sehun menyukai payudara dan vagina, bukan penis dan hole._

_Dengan wajah datarnya ia mengangkat alis melihat Daeun yang sedang menatap Luhan dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, mencoba untuk mencari ketidaksempurnaan pada wajah dan tubuhnya. Tapi sayang, putri rusa kita merupakan suatu kesempurnaan. Matanya yang bereyeliner hitam, bibir dengan luka yang membuatnya semakin menggoda, rambutnya yang terurai, tubuh mungilnya, pinggang rampingnya, semuanya membuat Daeun merasa minder. Bahkan namja berpipi chubby itu juga menatap Luhan sampai mungkin seribu kali/?_

"_Ada masalah dengan orientasi seksualku?" Sehun menjawab. Luhan masih bingung._

"_Uh…tidak." Daeun senyum dengan terpaksa sambil mencengkeram tangan Minseok. "Aku hanya- terkejut."_

"_Aku lebih terkejut melihatmu kembali."_

_Mereka terdiam._

"_Kita harus pergi." Luhan bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Sehun menyeretnya pergi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat yeoja berambut coklat itu menatap tajam kepada mereka. Dia terlihat sangat- marah. Siapa yang tidak? Ia melihat mantan tercintanya sudah diambil orang lain, dan ternyata mantan tersayangnya berubah menjadi gay._

_Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Sehun berhenti di aula kosong –gimnasium. Luhan tidak memperhatikan, perhatiannya terfokus pada tangan mereka yang bertautan, pipinya memerah, ia teringat bagaimana Sehun memberitau yeoja itu tentang 'hubungan' mereka. Luhan merasa seperti bermimpi. Rasanya seperti melihat adegan drama yang sering ditayangkan di televisi._

_"U-uhm... S-Sehu—"_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Uhm… tidak ada."_

_"Datanglah sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku menunggumu disini."_

"_Huh—T-tapi-"_

_Sebelum Luhan selesai berbicara, Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkannya, seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu._

_Semua kejadian hari ini melintas kembali dalam benaknya, rencananya, kepala sekolah, yeoja itu dan hubungan mereka. Semuanya benar-benar berjalan begitu cepat, beberapa saat lalu Sehun ingin mencekiknya sampai mati, beberapa saat kemudian tanpa rasa malu ia mengklaim Luhan sebagai pacarnya. Oh- bukannya Luhan keberatan dengan hal itu, ia cuma terkejut dan merasa belum siap._

_Dengan pasti, Luhan bertekad akan melanjutkan semuanya, ia akan mengikuti cerita yang dibuat Sehun. Ia akan menjadi pacar Sehun selama Sehun menginginkannya._

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika lengannya dipukul menoleh kepada namja tinggi yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya.

"Temanmu disana..." Ia menunjuk pada Kai. "… kehilangan jiwanya beberapa saat yang lalu." Ia melanjutkan. Luhan melirik pada Kai yang sedang menatap kosong, mulutnya menganga. Ia terlihat seperti karakter anime dengan jiwa yang sedang meninggalkan tubuhnya dan latar belakang yang gelap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Oh, Dr. Do menolaknya. Lagi." Chanyeol menggumam sambil melihat wajah lucu Kai yang sedang bersedih.

"Bukankah dari dulu selalu seperti itu? Kyungie tak pernah memberinya kesempatan." Kata Luhan.

"Uhuh, dan harusnya Kai mengenal kata 'menyerah'. Lihat dia, dia pernah bercinta dengan hampir sebagian mahasiswa disini, tapi dia tidak bisa menempatkan penis besarnya di dalam pantat Dr. Do." Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta Yeol. Tidak heran. Selain itu wajar saja Dr. Do menolaknya, Dr. Do lebih suka di atas dan berperan sebagai seme, jika si keras kepala itu mau berperan sebagai 'bottom' (uke) dia tidak akan seperti ini sekarang."

"Jadi maksudmu… dokter yang pendek dan imut itu adalah seorang seme? F*ck, jangan bercanda." Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo + Seme= syntax error

Itu tidak terdengar benar.

Na-uh.

Tidak.

"Ia sering berada di atas Baekhyun. Aku tau itu."

Chanyeol menganga. Namja yang ia sukai selama ini, 'dikuasai', dimasuki dan digenjot oleh seorang dokter yang imut begitu? Mereka tidak cocok. Tidak!

"A-Apa? Baekkie ku bercinta dengan Dr. Do?!"

"Uhm, yeah. Beberapa kali –sering malah. Ketika mereka berdua sedang stress, Baek akan mengundang Kyungie ke rumah untuk makan malam, lalu aku akan mendengar suara erangan dan desahan dari kamar Baekkie. Aku juga tidak percaya mereka yang di hadapanku sering bertengkar malah sering bercinta ketika mereka sedang hanya berdua saja." Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Kai yang jiwanya sedang melayang ke galaksi. Chanyeol hampir tersedak mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Yah! Kai! Kau harus melakukan sesatu!" Chanyeol berlari menuju ke meja Kai dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"KAI! Kau sialan! Jadilah uke untuk Dr. Do! Buang harga dirimu dan biarkan Dr. Do menjadi seme atau dokter itu akan terus bercinta dengan Baekkie kuuuuu! BAEKKIE KUUUUU!" Luhan menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol merengek pada Kai.

Bel berdering. Hampir semua mahasiswa keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Koridor menjadi penuh dan sangat susah untuk dilewati, tapi Luhan tidak menjadikannya sebagai halangan untuk bertemu pacarnya.

Ah- pikiran tentang Sehun yang sudah menjadi pacarnya seakan memberi kejutan listrik di sekujur tubuh Luhan. Ia seakan akan memuntahkan pelangi, saking senangnya.

Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam ranselnya, berpamitan pada kedua temannya yang sedang membuat rencana bagaimana memutuskan hubungan seksual Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Dan aku akan mengurus Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertemu."

"Benar. Kita harus memisahkan mereka sejauh mungkin –kau mau kemana Luhan hyung?" Tanya Kai, yang jiwanya sudah kembali berkat Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama kami?" tambah Chanyeol. Luhan sangat jarang pulang sendiri.

Sebuah seringaian nakal terulas di bibirnya. Ia menenteng tasnya dan menjawab. "Pacarku menunggu. Ciao~"

Sebelum kedua temannya membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan, ia segera pergi menuju gymnasium tempat Sehun berjanji menunggunya.

...

Luhan berjalan sambil melompat-lompat, dengan bahagia ia menyenandungkan lagu riang. Ia bahagia. Bahagia bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang ia rasa. Ia tidak peduli tentang kemungkinan Sehun hanya memanfaatkannya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak keberatan.

Ia baru saja akan memutar gagang pintu ketika ia mendengar suara desahan dari dalam.

_"A-ahh... Hunnie... ngh... d-disana."_

_"Ugh! F*ck baby... ahhh ahhh so tight."_

_"F-f-f*ck... faster Hunnie! Ahhh sebentar lagi aku akan… ngh..."_

Batin Luhan berkecamuk, bisakah ia membuka pintu itu? Atau tinggalkan saja mereka dan pergi dari tempat sialan ini. Ia ingin pergi. Tapi kakinya tak bisa melangkah.

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa. Abdomennya terasa bergejolak dengan rasa perih menyelinginya, tangannya dingin dan gemetar. Ia tidak bisa berpikir.

Sehun.

Luhan benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Suara-suara dari dalam sana sangat menyiksanya. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Rasa sakit ketika orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain.

Tidak, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta secepat itu. tidak.

Tapi, jika ini bukan cinta… kenapa ia merasa terluka sekarang? Tidak. Ini bukan cinta. Ini tentang harga diri. Luhan membela dirinya. Harga diri. Sehun melukai harga dirinya. Ya, ini bukan cinta, ini hanyalah harga diri dan ego manlynya.

_"Baby... ngh... ride me"_

Matanya perih. Pandangannya mengabur, air mata mengumpul di sudut matanya.

"Beraninya kau meminta untuk bertemu disini, Sehun."

_"Aku keluar Sehun…. ahhh"_

Sepasang tangan yang lembut tiba-tiba memegang lengannya. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. Aroma musky dari orang asing itu merasuki hidungnya, membuatnya merasa tenang. Air mata Luhan jatuh, mengalir tanpa rasa malu, ia memeluk orang asing itu, mencari kenyamanan. Tidak peduli siapa yang ia peluk.

Ia sangat membutuhkan pelipur lara.

Ia merasakan tangan orang asing itu mengelus rambutnya, meringankannya dari rasa sakit. Ia menangis. Orang asing itu meletakkan lengannya di bahu Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi dari gymnasium terkutuk itu. Menjauh dari suara yang menyakitkan itu. menjauh dari belahan jiwanya.

_"Sa.. ahhhh! Saranghae Daeun."_

_"N-nado... nado saranghae Sehun."_

"Kita pergi dari sini, oke?" ia berbisik pada Luhan sebelum menggandeng tangannya dan pergi dari tempat penuh dosa itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun... ah sudahlah**  
**Siapakah orang asing yang menghibur Luhan?**  
**Lalu kenapa Sehun bisa bersama Daeun -bahkan melakukan 'itu'?**  
**Tunggu jawabannya di chap selanjutnya!**

Maaf telat update *sungkem  
yang nanya luhan mati apa ngga di akhir, luhan sama sehun apa ngga, tunggu dengan sabar ya~ XD

**Thanks for follow, fav and review!  
Mind to review again? cx**


	11. Chapter 10 - I don't give two shits to

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 10: I don't give two shits to bitches.**

* * *

Luhan merasa terbuai dalam pelukan orang asing itu. Ia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun pada wajah orang itu, yang jelas ia merasa nyaman, dan ia pasrah mengikuti kemana orang tersebut mengajaknya. Tangan kuat orang itu membantunya berdiri dengan tegak, aroma manis tapi manly dari tubuhnya menenangkan pikirannya, sentuhan lembutnya menghangatkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan merasa damai.

Dengan pelan Luhan mendongak. Pipinya merah, matanya sembab, eyelinernya luntur, membuat noda hitam di sekitar matanya. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang, ia ingin tau siapa orang yang memeluknya, ia ingin tau apa yang dia lakukan disana, kenapa dia disana dan kenapa dia menolongnya.

Sepasang mata bulat, pipi chubby dan senyum manis membalas tatapannya. Rambut pinknya jatuh terurai di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik. Dia –cantik.

Dan terlihat familiar.

Luhan pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Dia namja yang tadi bersama yeoja cantik itu.

"Berhentilah menangis." Ia tersenyum kepada Luhan, menyingkirkan poni coklat tembaga Luhan yang menghalangi matanya.

Luhan mengangguk. Itu dia, ia kembali menjadi Luhan lama yang cengeng seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Well, ia memang sering menangis, ya, tapi itu hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, bukan menangis karena sedih atau patah hati. Luhan tidak pernah merasakan sakit di hatinya seperti sekarang ini, rasa ini baru baginya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita makan es krim."

"E-Es krim?" Ia mendongak dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yes, baby. Kita akan makan eskrim." Namja itu tersenyum.

...

"Yummy~" Dengan ceria Luhan menyuap sesendok penuh eskrim kedalam mulutnya.

"Yap, Es krim itu benar-benar enak kan?" namja berpipi chubby itu tersenyum, menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang imut.

"Aku suka eskrim! Sepak bola juga!" Luhan mencicit sambil tersenyum (sangat) manis.

"Woah~ Kau suka sepak bola juga? Kita akan jadi teman baik!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Aku pendukungnya Chelsea."

"Duh, loser. Manchesters United jaaauuuuh lebih keren~"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat tentang itu, yang jelas aku tetap pendukung Chelsea. Mereka bermain sepakbola dengan keren."

"Sepak bola memang keren, itulah kenapa aku mengambil jurusan sepak bola. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh! Aku juga mengambil sepak bola!"

Kedua namja yang baru berteman itu berbicara dengan asyik, mereka membicarakan banyak hal termasuk apa yang mereka suka dan mereka tidak suka. Mereka saling berbagi cerita, Luhan yang sudah lulus di jurusan bisnis, Minseok yang pernah tinggal di Tokyo selama dua tahun, dan banyak hal lainnya.

"Minseok hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Minseok menatap Luhan, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau tadi disana? Uhm… maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Minseok tersenyum, menelan eskrimnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku sedang mencari teman spesial ku."

"Oh! Yeoja yang bersamamu tadi?" tanyanya. Minseok mengagguk. "Lalu, kau kenal Oh Sehun?" tanyanya lagi.

Minseok menatap Luhan. "Maukah kau mendengar sebuah rahasia?"

"Mau! Aku suka rahasia!" Luhan mencicit dengan bahagia.

"Hmm, Sehun adalah –dulu dia sahabatku." Minseok memulai. "Lalu sesuatu terjadi, uhm… tapi aku tidak bisa memberi taumu apa itu. Kami –uhmm.. melarikan diri dari Korea. Aku dan pacarnya. Daeun sedang ditimpa masalah saat itu. Dia memintaku untuk menolongnya. Jadi yeah, aku setuju untuk menolongnya, walaupun itu berarti harus memutus ikatan persaudaraanku dengan Sehun. Aku tau Sehun akan mengerti, jadi kami pergi meninggalkannya."

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, menyerap informasi yang baru ia dengar. Tiba-tiba ia menatap tajam pada Minseok. Mengambil sendok di mulutnya dan menuding Minseok dengan itu lalu membanting sendok itu di meja. Beberapa pelanggan menoleh memperhatikannya. Luhan tidak peduli.

"KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN PACAR SAHABATMU?!" Luhan berdiri sambil menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Luhan sangat marah mendengar cerita dari Minseok. Ia geram mengetahui baozi yang terlihat baik ini telah melukai Sehunnya. Yeah _Sehunnya_. Ah yaampun, biar sajalah dia begitu… rusa mesum kita senang mengakui barang yang bukan miliknya, termasuk Oh Sehun.

"Itu tidak seperti yang-"

"KAU MEREBUT PACARNYA?! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!"

"Uhm… Luhan-ssi, Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikir-"

"TAUKAH KAU KALAU ITU TERMASUK DOSA BERAT? KAU MELANGGAR SATU DARI SEPULUH PERINTAH TUHAN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEREBUT SUAMI/ISTRI ORANG LAIN!" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Minseok dengan sendoknya.

"Dia bukan istrinya-"

"TAPI DIA AKAN SEGERA MENJADI –OH!" Luhan terdiam, ceramahnya terputus ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sebuah seringaian mengerikan terulas di wajah cantiknya, membuat Minseok merinding. Ia menatap baozi itu sekali lagi, menjatuhkan sendok yang ia pegang dari tadi. Kemudian ia berlari dan memeluk namja berpipi chubby itu dengan erat.

"TERIMA KASIIIIIIIIIIIHHH!" Luhan melompat-lompat bahagia sambil memeluk Minseok. Minseok menganga melihat perubahan sifat Luhan yang tiba-tiba. _Apakah dia bipolar?_

"U-uhh, Terimakasih?" jawab Minseok. Luhan masih berterimakasih kepada Minseok, kepada leluhur, buyut, kakek nenek, orangtua Minseok dan bahkan kepada sperma appa Minseok yang telah menciptakan Minseok ke dunia. _TERIMA KASIH!_

"KARENA KAU, SEHUN SINGLE! KARENA KAU, AKU JADI PACARNYA!" _Walaupun ia berhubungan seks dengan wanita jalang tadi, aku adalah istri –pacarnya yang SAH!_

Cara berpikirnya yang gila membuat egonya untuk mendapatkan Sehun semakin tinggi. Ia tidak peduli dengan (mantan) pacar Sehun yang mencampakkan Sehun dan sedang mencoba kembali pada Sehun, selama ia sendiri masih dianggap pacar oleh Sehun, Luhan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Aku harus mengunjungi leluhurmu! Aku harus memberi hadiah kepada orangtuamu! Apakah ayahmu masih mengeluarkan semen? Aku ingin salinan spermanya! Aku akan memamerkannya di dalam kamarku! Oh My God! Kau merebut pacarnya, itulah kenapa dia memilihku menjadi pacarnya! Oh my god, aku harus ke gereja besok untuk berdoa!" Luhan berceloteh dengan semangat. Minseok menatap rusa yang sedang tersenyum bahagia itu dengan kagum.

Benar-benar cantik.

Seperti malaikat yang sedang tersenyum.

...

Pukul 5 sore. Luhan berpamitan pada teman barunya, Kim Minseok. Rusa kita menyeberang jalan dan membuka pintu belakang Mercedes Benz hitam mengkilat miliknya. Ia duduk dengan nyaman dan menoleh pada temannya. Minseok sempat melambai padanya sebelum mobil itu meluncur.

* * *

Keduanya terengah. Tetesan keringat mengalir di tubuh mereka, dengan rambut acak-acakan, bibir membengkak dan tubuh telanjang, Daeun hampir menangis. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, setelah sekian tahun merindu, ia dan Sehun kembali menyatu, dengan sesi _bercinta_ yang liar.

Bercinta.

Ha! Sehun merasa ingin tertawa. Ia telah lupa bagaimana rasanya bercinta. Ia telah lama melupakan bagaimana cara bercinta. Semua yang ia tau hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk meniduri orang.

Ia hanya tau bagaimana cara berhubungan seks dengan liar.

Ia tau bagaimana cara meniduri orang dan meninggalkannya.

Sebelum ini terjadi –tadi ia melihat Daeun berjalan sendiri di koridor yang kosong. Pikirannya menjadi kosong, di benaknya hanya terbayang hubungan mereka yang dulu, memaksanya untuk berbicara dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menyeret Daeun dari koridor ke gymnasium, dimana mereka bisa berbicara tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tapi nafsunya menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

Sehun menutup pintu, menguncinya, membanting Daeun ke tembok di belakangnya sebelum ia mulai menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh emosi. Ia menumpahkan segala rasa frustasinya, semua kesedihan dan kepedihannya dalam ciuman itu. Daeun tidak menghalangi Sehun, ia tidak berontak, ia mencium Sehun dengan nafsu dan intensitas yang sama dengan yang Sehun berikan.

Dan mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Pakaian terlepas dari tubuh mereka. Mereka berciuman, membelit lidah satu sama lain, menghisap, menggigit, mendesah dan menyatukan bagian tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Cara Sehun menusuk lubang kenikmatannya dengan kejantanan besarnya membuat Daeun lupa diri. Mereka menikmati momen yang memabukkan itu, berpikir betapa rindunya mereka terhadap tubuh pasangannya, betapa mereka saling merindukan.

Sehun menyukai hubungan seks yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia menyukainya lebih dari yang pernah ia lakukan dengan yang lain. Inilah Daeun, cinta pertamanya, tentu saja ia suka setiap detik yang ia lewatkan bersamanya.

Sambil menatap yeoja yang pernah ia cintai, kesadaran memukulnya.

Yang pernah ia cintai.

Yang _dulu_ ia cintai.

Itu semua masa lalu. Ia sudah move on. Ia sudah melupakan rasa sakit yang Daeun beri. Ia sudah terbebas dari semua itu.

Daeun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia bahagia Sehun menerimanya lagi setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Ia mendekati bibir Sehun, menciumnya. Tapi Sehun menghindar, bibir Daeun mendarat pada pipinya. Sehun membuang muka dengan ekspresi jijik. Ia mencengkeram lengan Daeun, melepaskan pelukannya dari lehernya dan mendorongnya.

Daeun terkejut dengan kekasaran Sehun. Mereka baru saja bercinta dan sekarang dia menolaknya, Sehun bahkan tidak mau menatap matanya. Sehun jijik padanya.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Daeun." Kata Sehun, mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer. "Kau telah berubah menjadi wanita jalang, aku tidak mengenalmu lagi." Sehun berkata dengan tajam. Setiap kata yang ia keluarkan seperti mengandung racun dan membunuh Daeun dari dalam.

Daeun terpaku, menatap cintanya yang menatap balik padanya dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Kata-kata Sehun bagaikan pisau tajam yang mengiris hatinya.

"Kau tidak tau apapun tentangku, Sehun!" Ia menukas, tetesan bening mulai tertumpah dari matanya. Ia terisak seperti anak kecil, mencari seseorang untuk disalahkan, tapi sayangnya saat ini tidak ada. Minseok tidak ada disana untuk membelanya.

"Kau mengusirku dari hidupmu ketika kau meninggalkanku, Daeun. Beritau aku, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau menggantungku seperti itu? Beritau aku Daeun, karena aku benar-benar tidak tau. Aku tidak tau, keparat!"

"Aku punya alasan untuk pergi, Sehun! A-Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Tapi tolong... tolong berikan aku kesempatan." Ia berlutut, memegang tangan Sehun, memohon belas kasihan.

"…"

"Please, Sehuun. Aku akan menceritakan segalanya! Segalanya, Sehun! Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi! Aku janji! Aku janji!" ia memohon lagi, menangis meminta diberi kesempatan.

Sehun membuang muka, ia tidak ingin melihat mantannya menangis dan memohon seperti itu, karena kalau begitu terus, ia bisa saja memaafkannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Daeun menangis. Itu menyakitinya, mematahkan hatinya. Ia mencintainya dulu dan sekarang ia masih peduli padanya.

"Janji dibuat untuk diingkari, Daeun." Ia mengibaskan tangannya, melepaskannya dari genggaman tangan Daeun. Ia memakai bajunya kembali. Yeoja itu terus memohon untuk diberi kesempatan, meminta belas kasihan Sehun, meminta maaf darinya, tapi inilah Sehun yang ia ciptakan. Ia yang membuat Sehun seperti itu. Oh Sehun yang berhati dingin. Sehun yang hanya peduli dengan hubungan seks yang nikmat.

"Kau yang mengubahku seperti ini, silahkan nikmati hasil nya."

"Please, Sehun. Please… please… Aku mohon padamu, tolong, dengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak memberi kesempatan kedua pada wanita jalang, Daeun."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Sehun! Apa yang kau inginkan? Beritau aku, aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"

"Aku ingin kau pergi." Daeun berhenti. Ia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang merah, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sehun mengatakannya. Sehuun mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak… tidak Sehun… kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku! Hunnie, bawa aku kembali please! Please!" ia memeluk kaki Sehun, berharap pada malaikat untuk menolongnya meyakinkan Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang aku mau. Sekarang, enyah dariku." Ia mengibaskan tangan Daeun dengan kasar. Ia terlihat menyedihkan, tapi ia pantas menerimanya.

"Please... Hunnie." Ia terisak.

"Enyahlah."

"Aku akan melakukan segalanya! Please, Sehun."

"Terimakasih atas pelayananmu, b*tch. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Cuma mengingatkan, disini saya cuma mentranslate ff ini, **bukan** mengubah atau merombak atau me-remake~  
Jadi mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa mengubah panjang cerita per chapter ataupun mengubah pairing dan ceritanya~  
Alur cerita tidak akan selalu sesuai dengan keinginan kita, bukan? Tapi disitulah 'surprise'nya. Jadi silahkan dinikmati~ hehe^^

**Welcome new reader~  
Thanks for review, follow and fav!  
**


	12. Chapter 11 - I'm a boyscout

**I do not own the story, original story belong to taedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 11: I'm a boyscout*.**

* * *

"Apakah telingaku salah dengar? Apakah dia tadi mengatakan 'pacar'?" Chanyeol dengan histeris bertanya pada Kai. Tapi rupanya Kai hanya menjawab dengan tatapan kosong dan mulut menganga ke arah pintu tempat Princess Luhan kita keluar tadi.

Well, bisa dikatakan ia terlalu cepat untuk mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang, padahal satu jam yang lalu Chanyeol dan Kai tau pasti bahwa Luhan masih _single_. Tadi Luhan masih sibuk berdandan dan mengejar belahan jiwanya yang bernama Sehun, dan sekarang ia bilang bahwa ia sudah punya pacar? Oh ayolah! Tidak masuk akal!

Kecuali.

_Tidak, tidak mungkin Sehun menyukai Luhan. Sehun bahkan tidak tertarik sedikitpun padanya._

"Oh sial! Rusa kecil itu! Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita!" Kai tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ia membohongi kita."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi mungkin-"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis dan memicingkan mata pada Kai, menatapnya dengan curiga. Luhan tidak akan pernah berbohong pada mereka. Tidak akan, ia tidak bisa.

"Nah, mana mungkin Luhan hyung yang cengeng itu bisa membohongi kita? Bukankah biasanya kita berdua yang membullynya?" Chanyeol tersenyum riang sambil mengenang saat mereka membully hyungnya yang polos itu.

Namja berkulit tan itu mengangguk. "Aku setuju, Luhan hyung bukan pembohong yang baik, ia tidak akan membuat-buat cerita untuk menipu kita." Benar, Luhan tidak pernah berbohong… well mungkin kadang-kadang tapi teman-temannya akan tau ketika ia berbohong. Ia akan memainkan ibu jarinya ketika ia berbohong.

"Jadi maksudmu dia benar-benar punya pacar?"

"Yep, dan kita akan menemukan siapa bajingan itu."

Chanyeol tergelak sambil menarik tasnya. "Tidakkah kita terlalu protektif?"

"Nah, aku hanya tidak ingin Luhan hyung terluka. Kau tau sendiri, Ia begitu rapuh."

"Aku akan membunuh bajingan itu sebelum itu terjadi, santai saja Kkamjong."

Kai memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol lalu menggandengnya dan berjalan bersama melewati koridor yang ramai.

Ponsel Kai bergetar. Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak. Kai sudah menanti balasan dari dokter-bermata-besar yang sangat ia cintai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Melihat pesan balasan dari Dr. Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia sampai ia merasa ingin melompat ke langit ke tujuh. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

**From:** _**Soo Babyz3**_  
_Kau dimana sekarang?_  
_Today 4:36pm_

Pesan tiga kata itu cukup untuk membuat Kai melayang ke bulan dan kembali lagi ke bumi. Ini adalah pesan terpanjang yang pernah dikirimkan Dr. Do padanya. Oh, ini adalah suatu perkembangan –dari sudut pandang Kai tentunya.

Ia segera membalas.

**To:** _**Soo Babyz 3**_  
_aQ dI scULa s3karan9, aPaKah kAu in9iN aKu dAtAn9 unTuK men9hAn9atkAnmU den9an beberApA rond3 s3x? h3h3h3 :* Mwuaaacchhh  
Today 4:37pm_

Ia tertawa pelan melihat hasil karyanya yang artistik. Setelah menekan tombol send ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dan menyeringai pada Chanyeol yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu, Kai." Chanyeol mencibir, setiap kali Kai menyeringai, pasti ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang… jahat.

"Kau benar-benar memahamiku, hyung." Dan mereka berdua menyeringai.

_Mungkin malam ini aku harus berdandan seperti seorang pelacur, dan menyalakan api nafsu yang tersembunyi di antara paha kyungie~ Aku rela menjadi uke, sumpah!_ Dengan dramatis ia menjentikkan poninya dan menyeringai. Tsk tsk, malam ini Kyungsoo akan bercinta dengannya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Scalpel"

"Tekanan darah."

"120/140, dokter."

"Berikan dia injeksi… laporkan hasilnya."

"Dokter, tekanan darahnya sudah normal."

Ia mulai menjahit bagian yang berdarah dengan tenang. Meski masih muda, Dr. Kyungsoo sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam pembedahan. Dr. Do Kyungsoo telah memperoleh pengakuan secara professional dari rekan-rekan kerjanya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Panggil ahli bedah Dr. Lee, katakan padanya bahwa ada kista di tenggorokan Mrs. Jung. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Jinki, siapkan ruang operasi dalam satu jam untuk Dr. Lee." Ia mengingatkan perawat Lee Jinki tentang pasien di ruang 365. Dr. Do kemudian membersihkan bagian yang sudah dijahit dengan kapas yang dibasahi cairan anti-bakteri sebelum membalutnya dengan kain kasa.

"Baik, dok." Jinki menjawab.

"Aku di kantor, kabari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ia melangkah keluar menuju kantornya. Hari yang melelahkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Ia duduk di kursi putarnya, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Kyungsoo menatap kosong pada langit-langit di atasnya sambil memijat keningnya. Ia bekerja seharian penuh tanpa istirahat. Kyungsoo tidak punya keluarga lagi setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia tahun lalu, ia tak punya alasan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia sendirian. Melewatkan waktu dengan merawat pasien merupakan pelariannya dari kenyataan. Ia lebih baik memperbudak dirinya dengan membaktikan hidupnya untuk pasiennya ketimbang pulang dan berdiam di rumahnya yang kosong.

Sebuah ketukan memutuskan lamunannya. Ia terdiam, pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut pirang, yang terlihat seperti model dengan kakinya yang panjang dan wajahnya yang tampan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, ia telah lama menunggu kedatangan orang ini.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Katanya sambil mengisyaratkan agar sang tamu duduk di sofa. Pria pirang itu berjalan dan langsung duduk dengan nyaman di sofa.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk menyiapkan jadwalku untukmu. Kau beruntung kita berteman, aku bepergian beribu mil dari rumahku hanya karena permintaanmu." Ia menghela napas sambil bersandar dan menaikkan kakinya di atas meja.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Wu. Jadi jangan komplain." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sambil berpindah dari kursi berputarnya ke sofa yang kosong.

Pria pirang itu menyeringai sambil menatap kantor Dr. Do yang bersih, teratur dan rapi. "Ternyata rumah sakit ini bagus juga, tapi tetap lebih bagus punyaku tentunya. Ingat, tawaranku untukmu masih berlaku, Kyungsoo."

"Keputusanku tidak berubah Kris. Aku tidak peduli kalau rumah sakitmu lebih bagus daripada milik lembaga ini, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Korea." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada Kris. Kris tertawa sambil mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah.

"Kenapa kau serius sekali?" ia tertawa. "Well, aku sudah membaca kasus yang kau kirim melalui fax beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk membalas –hei, jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, menyebalkan. Aku membawa kabar bagus."

Kyungsoo mendengus, ia melipat lengannya sebelum menukas. "Aku bilang 'BALAS SEGERA' disana tapi kau malah tidak mementingkan kasusku! Aku bahkan menulis "URGENT" dengan huruf besar dan tebal."

"Woah! Santai Do, Aku adalah direktur R.S Medik Wu, jadi kangan harap aku bisa mengurusmu dalam hitungan detik. Aku juga sibuk! Harusnya kau bahagia aku secara pribadi mengunjungimu untuk pasien VIP ini. Atau paling tidak kau harus bersyukur aku meluangkan waktu hanya untukmu."

"Well terimakasih, Kris. Aku sangat menghargainya, sungguh."

"Sarkastik seperti biasa,Do Kyungsoo."

"Menyebalkan seperti biasa, Wu Yifan."

Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan maut sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey bangsat, apa kau benar-benar serius?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah bingung sambil memegang celana dalam berenda di depan wajah Kai. Pria berkulit tan itu mendengus.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini lima kali, Chanyeol hyung. Tentu saja aku serius."

"Tapi bukankah ini…"

"Keterlaluan? Terlalu nekat? Terlalu slutty? Well, terimakasih untuk pujiannya hyung. Aku harus cukup menggairahkan untuk bisa mendapatkan penis Kyungie hyung di dalamku, jadi bisakah kau menolongku memasang benda ini?" Chanyeol menghela napas untuk entah keberapa kalinya sambil menolong Kai memasang bajunya. Pada dasarnya, Kai berusaha keras untuk terlihat seksi seperti stripper di club bintang 5… konsep klasik kan?

Itulah Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berteman denganmu, Kai." Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan frustasi. Kai tertawa pelan. "Salahkan Luhan hyung, dia adalah alasan kenapa kita bisa berteman." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum menaikkan resleting jeans hitam ketatnya.

"Yeah yeah, semua karena rusa innocent itu."

Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kai gara-gara tingkah kekanak-kanakan Luhan. Ia masih ingat kata-kata Luhan… _Aku ingin kalian berdua berteman! Kalau tidak aku akan menangis dan memotong tanganku! Ha! _Padahal saat itu ia cuma memegang pisau roti –yang tak akan bisa menyayat kulit sedikit pun. Tapi untuk menghindari ratapan Luhan, Chanyeol menerima Kai sebagai teman walaupun Kai juga menyebalkan. Ia cuma tak ingin melihat bocah 19 tahun menangis, dan itu bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

"Semua oke?" tanyanya.

Kai meneliti bayangannya yang terpampang di cermin besar itu. eyeliner tebal, kaus longgar tanpa lengan yang memamerkan tulang selangkanya yang seksi, jeans ketat dengan robekan di beberapa tempat yang memamerkan kulit dan lekuk kakinya (terlalu banyak robekan sebenarnya), dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tampil kusut. Kai terlihat cocok menjadi stripper high-class di bar ternama. Well, tentu saja. Ia adalah orang yang pernah bercinta dengan setengah penghuni sekolah, tentu saja dia sangat menggairahkan~

"Kau punya lube?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, hyung."

"Oh bagus, hanya memastikan pengalaman sex pertamamu sebagai uke tidak menyakitkan. Dan jangan dekati aku sambil menangis hanya karena lubang ketatmu perih." Kai memutar bola matanya sebelum membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Kelopak mawar merah dan putih tersebar di lantai. Diterangi cahaya lilin yang temaram membuat suasana kamar semakin romantis. Mereka merencanakan ini dengan baik.

Di tengah ruangan, mereka meletakkan tiang baja untuk acara utama… dance erotic dari Kai.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi ." Chanyeol melangkah keluar. Namun tepat sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu ia berbalik arah dan melemparkan Kai sebuah kotak kecil. Kai menangkapnya. "Obat penghilang rasa sakit, kau akan membutuhkannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Aish, dasar." Ia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Ini adalah kejutannya untuk Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mengejarnya bertahun-tahun, dan sampai sekarang ia tidak punya rencana untuk berhenti. Ia tau dokter itu mencintainya juga, walaupun cintanya hanya seperti pada saudara, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia percaya diri bisa memenangkan hati Kyungsoo, walaupun Kyungsoo lebih tua 8 tahun darinya.

Ia kemudian menyalakan musik klasik, melengkapi suasana romantis yang ia ciptakan. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu.

Menunggu.

9:45pm

Menunggu.

Kai memainkan ujung bajunya, kamar itu sudah gelap. Lilin yang tadinya menyala sudah habis meleleh. Tapi Kai tidak bergeming, ia duduk di sofa sambil menatap pintu.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu Kyungsoo pulang.

11:32pm

Menunggu.

1:21am

Dan terus menunggu.

5:37am

Ia menunggu semalaman tapi Do Kyungsoo tidak muncul. Semuanya sia-sia. Sekali lagi, hatinya disakiti Kyungsoo.

* * *

_._

* * *

_(adegan ini terjadi setelah Sehun meninggalkan Daeun)_

Sehun menutup pintu dan berlari ke aula. Tapi kosong. Hanya ada kartu identitas tergeletak di lantai. Alisnya mengernyit. Ia membungkuk mengambil kartu itu.

Wajah feminin dengan mata rusa terpampang di kartu itu dengan beberapa informasi di sebelahnya.

**Nama: _Lu Han _**

**Umur: 23**

**Jurusan: Arts and Recreation Department: _Major in Sports_ (Soccer)**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

Ia menepuk jidatnya, baru mengingat kalau tadi ia sendiri yang menyuruh Luhan menunggunya di aula kosong ini. _Damn_. Luhan pasti mendengar ia dan Daeun bercinta tadi.

Ia merasa bodoh. Walaupun baru bertemu dengan namja itu tadi, tapi rasanya seperti sedang berselingkuh. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka pacaran, tetapi malah dengan tanpa rasa bersalah menyetubuhi gadis lain. Sehun membenci perselingkuhan, tapi ternyata dia sendiri melakukannya.

Ia berlari dengan kencang, menubruk orang-orang tanpa minta maaf. Dengan seksama ia menatap sekelilingnya, sampai mata tajamnya menemukan namja dengan surai coklat tembaga. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, yang segera berubah ketika ia melihat Luhan bersama seseorang.

Tangannya terkepal menahan marah melihat seorang pria yang ia kenal memeluk pacarnya.

"Tidak untuk kedua kalinya, Kim Minseok. Tidak boleh…" Ia menggeram sambil mengawasi keduanya keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

*boyscout: Seorang (laki-laki) yang menangani semua situasi dengan pemikiran yang cermat dan keterampilan tinggi.


	13. Chapter 12 - Manly Man Eats Manly Food

**I do not own the story, original story belong to aedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 12: Manly man eats manly foods.**

* * *

Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kantornya, membatalkan semua janji pertemuannya dan mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Itu semua karena telpon dari Kyungsoo yang ia terima beberapa menit lalu.

Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat pertemuan.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Byun." Kyungsoo mengomentari penampilan Baekhyun setelah menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Kemeja panjang kusut dengan lengan yang dilipat setengah, rambut yang biasanya disisir rapi sekarang berantakan, beberapa malah keluar jalur dan mencuat ke segala arah, dan wajahnya –terlihat sangat lelah, seperti orang yang baru saja ikut lomba marathon 25 km. Yeah, Byun Baekhyun benar-benar berlalri hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Terimakasih, Do." Sambil menggeram ia mengatur napas. Ia berlari kencang dari lantai satu ke lantai tiga –lokasi restoran tempat mereka bertemu. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu lift.

Tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo mempersilakannya duduk, ia sudah mendaratkan bokong semoknya di salah satu kursi kosong. _Tsk tsk, tidak sopan_. Kyungsoo menggumam pelan.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sedang menelpon." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya.

"Harusnya dia mendahulukan aku!" pintanya.

"Pria itu memiliki dan menjalankan rumah sakit internasional, kau tidak bisa memintanya duduk diam menunggumu sambil bergosip ria. Dan tolong. Berhenti mengomel, tenangkan mulut liarmu."

"Hey! Kau yang harusnya tenang!"

"Kau tau sendiri, aku akan tenang setelah bercinta dengan liar, Baekhyun."

"Oh, benarkah? Setauku punyamu akan tetap berdiri walaupun sudah dua ronde. Dasar hyper."

"Dan aku tau kau selalu menyukainya ketika ia berdiri. Kau bisa bermain selama yang kau mau. Dan jangan bilang kau tidak pernah memohon padaku untuk bermain dengannya, seingatku kita pernah bercinta dari jam 7pm sampai 6 am." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Kau langsung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lubangku." Ia membela dirinya.

"Kau kan bisa menolak dan mengusirku, tapi yang kudengar dari bibirmu hanya 'deeper', 'harder', 'more'." Kyungsoo menirukan permohonan Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau sial—"

"Ahem-"

Namja tinggi berambut pirang dengan wajah tampan berdeham. Dua orang bodoh yang sedang berdebat itu dari tadi tanpa sadar menarik perhatian hampir semua pengunjung restoran dengan argument mereka yang (sedikit) mesum.

"Oh hi, Kris." Dokter dengan mata beloh itu menyapa temannya tanpa rasa malu.

Kris duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya. _Dia sangat tampan dan juga BESAR_! Ah- disini kita temukan persamaan Baekhyun dan Luhan, sama-sama mesum…

_Benarkah dia seorang dokter? Kukira dia pangeran atau actor Hollywood atau model atau apalah itu~_

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tentu saja, Baekhyun masih terpana melihat Kris, dan membuat Kris agak canggung. Kyungsoo melempar pandangan mautnya pada Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura batuk.

Baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan.

"Jadi seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, Baekhyun, ini adalah Dr. Kris Wu, direktur dan kepala ahli bedah RS. Medik Wu. Aku sudah membicarakan kondisi Luhan dengannya, jadi ia sudah tau semuanya. Kris?"

Kris bergeser dari posisinya. "Aku sudah mengecek rekam medisnya dan kurasa kasusnya jarang. Sangat tidak biasa untuk orang seusianya." Kris meraih dan menyesap tehnya.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Kabar baiknya, tim medisku bisa melakukan pembedahan dengan kemungkinan 30% berhasil. Tergantung bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya terhadap operasi. Aku sudah menemukan donor yang cocok tepat setelah aku menerima fax dari Kyungsoo." Well, beberapa pembedahan jantung hanya memiliki 10% kemungkinan berhasil, jadi pada kasus Luhan, ini kabar baik.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Dan kabar buruknya?"

"Dia harus menjalani pembedahan sesegera mungkin. Kondisinya semakin memburuk. Fasilitas di tempat Kris sangat lengkap, Luhan akan aman disana." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Shit. Hyung sudah membuang jauh-jauh keinginan untuk operasi dari dulu, dan mustahil untuk membujuknya." Baekhyun merengut. Benar. Luhan sudah mengindari masalah ini sejak dulu, ketika Baekhyun menyinggung masalah itu lagi, Luhan akan mengamuk, dan mereka berdua akan bertengkar seperti perang dunia ketiga. (mereka menyebutnya begitu, padahal pertengkaran mereka tak lebih dari perkelahian yang kekanak-kanakan).

"Itu masalahmu, Baekhyun-ssi."

* * *

.

* * *

"Kai, kau terlihat seperti zombie." kata Luhan. Mereka sedang berjalan melintasi lapangan sepak bola menuju kelas fisika.

"Tidak, dia terlihat seperti orang idiot yang baru menghisap ganja." Kata Chanyeol.

Ya, lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata murung Kai. Ia begadang semalaman penuh menunggu dokternya yang tercinta. Tapi sial, semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Diamlah. Tidak bisakah kalian menghibur orang yang sedang patah hati ini? Sialan!"

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling menatap dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Luhan pada namja tinggi itu.

"Dia membuat kejutan untuk Dr. Do tapi kurasa tidak berhasil." Chanyeol berbisik kembali.

"Oh? Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" Luhan merengek dan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil –yang kontras 100% dengan penampilannya yang… menggairahkan –hanya untuk Ohh Sex.

"Kau juga tidak bilang pada SAHABATmu tentang PACAR yang kau punya! Apa kita benar-benar berteman? Kami bahkan tidak tau siapa namja itu!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sambil berjalan menuju Kai.

"Dia benar. Sangat benar, hyung." Kai menambahkan.

"Santailah, kalian akan segera bertemu dengannya!" cicit Luhan.

Ya, mereka akan segera bertemu Oh Sehun. Mereka harus bertemu Oh Sehun. Kenapa? Agar Oh Sehun bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Luhan tau Kai dan Chanyeol akan mematahkan semua tulang Sehun jika ia berani melukainya, secara fisik ataupun mental. Jadi mereka harus berkenalan agar Sehun tak bisa menyakitinya. _Cerdas, Luhan._

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan rusa yang sedang bahagia itu.

Luhan adalah tipe orang yang tidak menyimpan dendam atau benci. Dengan mudah ia melupakan dan memaafkan kesalahan orang. Apa yang terjadi kemarin sudah menjadi masa lalu.

Lagipula ia masih mengincar cinta Sehun.

* * *

.

* * *

4:46pm

Sehun menatap namja dengan rambut coklat tembaga itu dari kejauhan. Ia menonton permainan sepak bolanya di bawah terik matahari. Namja bersurai coklat tembaga itu berlari lincah dalam balutan jersey di lapangan sepak bola. Rambutnya basah, keringat menetes dari wajahnya, namun ia tetap tersenyum bahagia. Fans Luhan di pinggir lapangan menjerit-jerit melihatnya.

"Tangkapan bagus." Gumam Sehun, senyuman tipis terulas di wajahnya yang datar.

Tidak buruk mengatakan "dia pacarku" pada Luhan di depan publik.

Sehun baru menyadari. Ia beruntung mendapatkan princess kebanggaan kampus, benar-benar tangkapan bagus.

Ia menatap Luhan seperti predator yang mengincar mangsanya. Ia berjalan mendekati teman-temannya. Tak heran tidak ada yang berani mengajak Luhan berkencan, dia dijaga dengan baik oleh dua orang temannya yang juga terkenal, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin.

Sehun sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapat Luhan tanpa berusaha sedikit pun.

"Aku ingin makan es krim!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Aku setuju, itu hanya untuk anak kecil."

"Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannyaaa~!" Luhan merengek.

"Kita akan pergi ke kedai kesukaanku. Pizza dua tingkat kedengaran lezat kan, Chanyeol?"

"Yap! Pizza dengan saus jalapeno kelihatan menggiurkan."

"Aku setuju." Cicit Kai.

"T-tapi… es krim ku." Luhan berucap pelan sambil menahan air matanya.

"Namja manly makan makanan yang manly, Luhan hyung." Kata Chanyeol.

"T-t-tapi…"

"Tidak boleh es krim." Dua temannya berkata bersamaan.

Luhan terduduk di lapangan dan merengek seperti anak kecil, mengucapkan 'aku ingin es krim-ku' berulang-ulang. Mungkin penampilannya memang seksi dan menggairahkan, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun termasuk Kim Jongin atau Oh Sehun, yang dapat mengubah kenyataan bahwa Luhan adalah bocah cengeng yang menuntut keinginannya dengan meneteskan air mata dan meratap seperti wanita yang menjanda.

Beberapa mahasiswa berhenti dari aktivitas mereka dan menatap Luhan yang sedang menangis, terpesona melihat betapa imut dan menggemaskan pipi merah empuknya terlihat. Dan Sehun merasakan hal yang sama, merasa bahwa Luhan adalah hal terimut yang ada di dunia.

"Aku ingin es kriiiiim~"

"Luhan hyung, berhenti menangis… shhhhh… Aku akan membelikanmu sekotak besar es krim nanti!" _Kyungsoo akan membunuhku!_ Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati. FYI, Luhan tidak diperbolehkan memakan es krim.

"Tidak! Tidaaaaak~ Huwaaaaaaaaa~ kau bohong! Kau akan memaksaku makan burger lagi!"

"Kai! lakukan sesuatu!" Ia panik mendengar tangisan Luhan yang semakin keras. Namja berkulit tan itu juga panik. Luhan tak akan berhenti menangis sampai ia mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku sedang mencoba!"

"Coba lagi!"

"Aish, jinjja."

Seorang namja chubby berlari ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kai dan Chanyeol menatap kaget melihat namja itu berlutut di depan Luhan.

"Hey, Lu… apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia mencondongkan badannya ke namja itu, memeluknya erat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kai sambil memicingkan matanya pada namja chubby itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau siapanya Luhan?"

"Apakah kau pacarnya?"

"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Apakah kalian diam-diam berkencan?"

"Tidak kami bukan-"

"Apakah kalian backstreet di belakang kami?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, Luhan hyung?"

Dua namja itu menyerang Luhan dengan pertanyaan tanpa memberikan waktu untuk menjawab.

"Apakah kalian sudah pernah ciuman?"

"Bagaimana 'first time' kalian?"

"Apakah kau melakukannya dengan kasar? Atau lembut?"

"Siapa yang jadi seme?"

"Pasti Luhan yang uke, Kai. Dia kan girly."

"Aku tau, tapi orang ini terlihat seperti anak SMA."

"Hey cukup-"

"Tapi bisa jadi dia seme, bodoh! Orang ini juga sama imutnya dengan Luhan hyung! Sulit menebak siapa yang uke siapa yang seme."

"Aku bilang cukup!" Luhan berhenti menangis. Ia terlihat marah pada temannya.

Ia mendengus dan mendeham sebelum melepaskan pelukan dari Minseok. "Terimakasih pelukannya, Minnie." Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pipi chubby Minseok.

"Minnie? Jadi dia benar-benar pacarmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rencana 'menggoda si belahan jiwa'?"

"AISH! BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM DULU?" Luhan berteriak. "Aigoo. Ini Minseok hyung, teman baruku."

"O-oh." Kata Kai dan Chanyeol sambil mengangguk bersamaan. But wait…

"Kau bilang hyung?"

"Dia lebih tua darimu? Orang ini?"

Luhan menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja, ia lebih tua dariku."

"WTF. Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini?"

Chanyeol dan Kai sibuk mengomentari kedua namja yang terlihat lebih muda dari usia mereka sebenarnya dan komplain, sungguh sangat tidak adil, mereka terlihat seperti anak SMA.

Minseok tertawa pelan melihat mereka berdua. Luhan memukul pelan lengan Kai, menyuruhnya berhenti berbicara tentang wajahnya yang feminine dan meminta disebut manly.

"Jadi, jika orang ini adalah temanmu…" Kai menelan ludahnya. "…siapa pacarmu?" Chanyeol melanjutkan pertanyaan Kai sambil menatap dua orang itu.

'Yeah. Hyung, siapa pacarmu?"

"Aku pacarnya." Suara berat menyahut dari belakang mereka.

Dan itu adalah Oh fucking Sehun.

Oh fucking Sehun, target rencana Luhan.

Oh fucking Sehun, yang terlihat marah dan cemburu, seakan melempar pisau pada Minseok dengan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan secara tidak langsung menunjukkan bahwa ia pemilik Luhan yang sah.

"S-Sehun." Luhan menatap belahan jiwanya. Perutnya bergejolak, rasanya seperti akan memuntahkan pelangi. Pipinya yang ternoda air mata kering terasa panas. Oh my god. Oh Sehun berdiri di depan mereka, mengklaim dirinya sebagai pacarnya.

_Jadi yang kemarin itu bukan hanya mimpi…_

"Jadi jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengajak _Luhannie_ ku pergi membeli es krim." Ia menekankan nama kesayangannya sebelum menarik Luhan dari pelukan Minseok. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan, menggandengnya keluar lapangan, meninggalkan Crazy Duo yang sedang menganga dan Baozi yang kesal.

_Kau harus tahu diri Kim Minseok, kau sudah keluar batas dan menyentuh milikku._ Ia mengirimkan pesannya pada Minseok dengan seringai jahat sebelum berbalik arah.

Sehun – 1  
Minseok – 0

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Double Update!  
Mohon maaf sudah menunggu lama~


	14. Chapter 13 - Feel Bad for The Old Man

**I do not own the story, original story belong to aedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 13: Feel bad for the old man.**

* * *

Idiot itu!

Masih sama seperti dulu, dasar bajingan genit. Aku sangat membencinya, rasanya aku ingin meninju wajah tembamnya sampai membengkak dan berdarah. Aku ingin mencabik semua anggota badannya dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup, lalu menaburkan garam di seluruh tubuhnya sampai ia menangis kesakitan –okay, itu terdengar sedikit mengerikan.

Mungkin cukup dengan memotong penisnya saja…

Argh!

"Sehun?"

Persetan dengan Kim Minseok. Orang itu tidak pantas berada di dunia ataupun di akhirat! Ia sudah merebut pacarku dan sekarang dia mengintai Luhan-_ku_? Apakah Daeun tidak cukup untuknya? Atau mungkin Daeun sudah terlalu longgar makanya dia mencari yang masih sempit untuk memuaskannya?

Ha! Dasar binatang.

"Sehun!"

But wait, Daeun masih sempit… yah, kemarin masih ketat dan menjepit dengan baik.

Kim Minseok juga straight dari dulu. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia menyukai seseorang yang memiliki penis? Dan f*ck, aku tidak boleh membiarkan bajingan itu mendekati _pacarku_!

"OH SEHUUUN~!"

Pacar?

Aku berhenti dan menoleh, melihat seorang bocah berjalan di sampingku. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku. Dia siapa –oh, _oh_.

"Aku dari tadi memanggilmu, tapi kau asyik dengan pikiranmu sendiri." Bocah bersurai coklat tembaga itu mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya.

Aish. Siapa yang bilang aku beruntung memiliki bocah ini sebagai pacarku? Dia cuma tau cara mem-poutkan bibirnya dan merengek seperti bayi. Walaupun penampilannya sangat mempesona tapi ia masih bocah dan mungkin aku akan dikira pedofil jika harus terus mempertahankan hubungan ini.

Aku hanya ingin membuat Daeun marah dan cemburu, kemudian tiba-tiba saja bocah polos ini terseret masuk dalam kebohonganku. Well. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Maaf." Kataku.

"Okay."

Aku berjalan lagi, dan merasakan tarikan pelan di bajuku.

"A-a-a –apakah kau serius saat bilang kita pacaran?" tanyanya, mata cokelatnya serasa menembus jantungku. Damn! Dia terlihat lebih imut dalam jarak dekat –dibanding ketika aku mengawasinya dari jauh tadi.

"Ya." _Bohong_. Ayolah Sehun, tetap berbohong dan kau akan terpanggang di neraka paling dalam.

Aku mengakuinya sebagai pacarku hanya karena ingin membuat Daeun cemburu. Tapi pikiranku berubah setelah mencicipi tubuh Daeun kemarin, aku merasa jijik, dan sadar tidak ada artinya aku mengejarnya lagi. Dia hanya wanita jalang dari masa lalu, sama seperti wanita-wanita lain yang pernah kutiduri. Tujuanku tiba-tiba berubah setelah kemarin melihat Minseok memeluk Luhan.

Benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Rasanya seperti tantangan yang ditujukan secara tidak langsung untukku. Bakpau itu senang sekali mencuri milikku, yah walaupun sebenarnya Luhan bukan milikku. Harga diriku rasanya terluka. Aku harus mengambil tindakan, kalau tidak aku akan kalah dengan Minseok lagi.

Dan aku tak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

Tidak sampai berjuta-juta tahun.

Milikku harus tetap jadi milikku.

Titik.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan makan es krim?" ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan leher putih susunya. Matanya yang penasaran menatapku langsung. Damn it! Apakah dia sedang menggodaku?

Aku mengangguk. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain bergaul dengannya sebentar, dan mengembalikan kartu mahasiswanya. Sebenarnya tadi aku mengawasinya untuk mengembalikan ID cardnya, tapi sialnya dia dijaga dengan ketat oleh dua teman raksasanya yang (sedikit) psiko, dan aku tak mau membuat masalah dengan mereka.

Aku lebih suka mengurusi masalahku sendiri… bercinta dan belajar, lagipula bersosialisasi bukan keahlianku.

Aku memegang tangannya erat, ia tersenyum manis padaku. _Astaga apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana kedai es krimnya!_

Aku menghela napas sambil berjalan. Sekarang terlalu pagi untuk tidur, aku juga tidak mood untuk sex. Yah –mungkin aku harus menikmati kencan es krim ini.

* * *

"Kau lihat itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak buta, idiot!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka! Maksudku, Luhan baru beberapa minggu ini tergila-gila pada belahan jiwanya dan kemarin ia memutuskan untuk berubah dan menggoda laki-laki itu. Dan POOF! Mereka langsung jadian dalam satu hari? Ayolah, bahkan aku, si hebat Kim Jongin –pujaan hati semua orang, akan butuh minimal 3 hari untuk merayu dan mendapatkan Oh Sehun. Tapi Luhan hyung kita yang tak punya pengalaman bisa mendapatkannya dalam waktu satu hari! Sihir apa yang ia pakai?!" Kai merengek dengan histeris, betapa tidak adilnya hidup ini. Dia masih tidak percaya, walaupun telah melihat dengan matanya sendiri.

"Yeah, dan tolong tenangkan dirimu-"

"Aku sudah tenang, sialan!"

Minseok melihat kepada dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu di bajunya dan merapikan jeansnya.

"Uhm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Dua namja itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Baekhyun akan murka kalau tau kita membiarkan Luhan hyung pergi makan es krim dengan orang asing yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya."

"Ayo kita mata-matai mereka!" Chanyeol menyarankan dengan semangat. Kai mendengus dan menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Aku tidak mau jadi cockblocker." Tukasnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun mencuri kesempatan pada Luhan hyung? Kau tau Sehun? Ia terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai laki-laki pendiam yang punya kemampuan tinggi dalam hal merenggut keperawanan orang!" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kai memberengut. Benar, bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan? Kai tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo lakukan pada mereka.

Do Kyungsoo.

Yeah benar, dia hampir mengumpat nama itu di dalam angannya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mengurungkannya dan memuja nama Kyungsoo lagi.

Tsk. Otaknya benar-benar sudah dikendalikan Kyungsoo.

Tapi satu hal yang sudah pasti, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan, mereka akan dibantai.

"Aish! Telpon Baekhyun hyung." Perintah Kai. Chanyeol memucat, pipinya memerah.

"Kau saja yang menelpon Kyungsoo!" kali ini, Kai yang memucat. Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia berani menelpon dokternya yang tercinta. Keberaniannya hanya sebatas mengirim SMS dan pesan suara, tapi untuk menelpon langsung? Nah, dia tidak punya keberanian.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita sendiri yang akan bertindak!"

Mereka berlari keluar dari lapangan rumput dan mencari Luhan. Untung ada GPS pada ponsel Luhan. Mudah untuk mengetahui lokasinya.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

"Kau sialan! Geser sedikit, aku tak bisa melihat mereka!"

"Kau majulah sedikit. Kau tak akan melihat apapaun, kalau sembunyi di balik dinding seperti itu!"

"Ini lebih baik! Daripada saranmu, sembunyi di belakang pot bunga. Idiot!"

"Paling tidak wajahku tampan, tidak sepertimu!"

"Akui saja IQmu sangat rendah sampai tidak bisa mencari tempat sembunyi!"

"Huh, kau sendiri bersembunyi di belakang dinding dan tidak bisa mengintip sama sekali. Dasar pengecut!"

"Aku bukan pengecut!"

"Kalau begitu aku menantangmu untuk masuk kedai pink sialan itu dan duduk dua meja dari mereka! Aku bertaruh dengan majalah porno baruku!"

"Kau sial-! Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Sulli untukmu kalau kau bisa melayani mereka sebagai waiter tanpa ketahuan!" Kai membentak.

"Aku tidak takut!" dengan angkuh Chanyeol menyetujui. Sulli adalah orang yang ia suka, tentu saja setelah Baekhyun.

Dan begitulah, dua orang itu memulai permainan kecil mereka.

* * *

Luhan and Sehun menemukan kedai es krim dengan desain warna pink beberapa blok dari kampus mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka masuk dan duduk di sofa dekat dinding kaca.

Mereka menunggu waiter datang dan memberikan daftar menu. Tempat ini mirip dengan café tempat Sehun bekerja. Berkelas dan nyaman, walaupun banyak benda-benda pink yang tergantung di tiap sudut kedai. Pemiliknya pasti benar-benar girly.

Bel berdenting, menandakan ada pelanggan yang memasuki kedai. Luhan menatap ke arah pintu. Ahjussi tua dengan penampilan aneh berjalan masuk dan duduk dua meja dari mejanya dan Sehun.

Ia memakai mantel, scarf, masker dan kacamata tebal. Ia batuk beberapa kali sebelum membuka koran yang ia bawa.

Aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya, merasa bersimpati pada ahjussi itu. Cuacanya terlalu panas untuk pakaian musim dingin seperti itu, atau mungkin itu memang gaya fashionnya? Jika benar maka Luhan akan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri sebagai penata fashion untuk menolong ahjussi itu berpakaian dengan pantas dan sesuai dengan cuaca.

"Selamat sore, tuan-tuan. Ini menunya." Suara berat menyentakkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang… waiter bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata tebal bertengger di hidungnya. Ia menyodorkan daftar menu.

Entah kenapa ia terlihat familiar.

_Aneh, bukankah ia terlihat seperti Channie?_

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Waiter itu menoleh dan tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya, ia membuang muka. "T-Tuan, silahkan ambil ini dan deringkan belnya kalau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dipesan." Waiter itu menunjuk pada bel kecil di ujung meja. Dengan tergesa ia melempar daftar menu ke meja dan bergegas menjauh dari meja itu.

Ahjussi di dekat mereka tertawa tertahan. Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung. Ahjussi itu balas menatapnya dan berpura-pura batuk sebelum kembali membaca korannya (yang ternyata terbalik).

"Ahjussi itu aneh." Gumam Luhan.

"Temanmu memang aneh." Bisik Sehun.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan imut sambil menelengkan kepalanya, ia terlihat seperti karakter chibi-anime yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak ada." Ia mengambil daftar menu yang dilempar tadi dan mulai memilih menu.

"Aku pesan satu chocolate mousse dan chocolate bubble tea grande. Kau apa?" Ia menyodorkan menu pada Luhan. Pipi Luhan memerah ketika jari mereka bersentuhan.

Dan sentuhan itu memang sudah ia rencanakan. Well, kita semua sudah tau bagaimana mesumnya Luhan pada Sehun, langkah pertamanya adalah skinship…

"A-hmmm… Aku mau strawberry cupcakes. Dan uhm… Taro bubble tea." Ia tersenyum malu-malu, sementara Sehun memasang muka datarnya –yang akan membuat anak kecil kekuatan.

Ia mengangguk lalu membunyikan bel tiga kali. Waiter tinggi semampai dengan kacamata tebal itu bergegas menghampiri mereka.

_Apakah tidak ada waiter atau waitress yang lain disini? Kenapa tidak ada pegawai lain untuk melayani tamu? Lalu kenapa disini sepi sekali? _Pikir Luhan. Kedai pink itu hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri, Sehun, ahjussi tua yang aneh itu, dan waiter ini.

_Mereka bodoh sekali. Sangat jelas, untung saja bocah ini mudah ditipu dengan penyamaran mereka._ Sehun memutar bola matanya. Luhan mengatakan pesanan mereka pada waiter itu. Waiter itu menulisnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan meja, membenturkan dengkulnya di meja saat akan pergi.

Canggung.

Ketika waiter itu pergi, mereka diam. Well, dari awal memang hanya Luhan saja yang berbicara. Bukan karena Sehun pemalu, ia terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya dan berbicara.

Karena bosan, tokoh utama kita yang terlihat menggoda mulai mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang sambil berkhayal. Dengan senyum mengembang ia membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun berjalan di tepi pantai sambil berpegangan tangan, lalu duduk di pasir sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Kemudian, karena terbawa suasana yang romantis mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Sehun akan mengusap pipi lembut Luhan sebelum menelengkan kepalanya untuk sebuah ciuman yang manis.

"KYAAAAHH! ~" Luhan tertawa kecil sambil menutup pipinya yang memerah dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti anak ABG yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sehun dan ahjussi tua itu menatapnya dengan heran.

Luhan dan Sehu N! Bukankah itu hal paling romantis di seluruh dunia?! Nah, itu hanya pendapat Luhan saja.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya heran. Ia lalu mengingat tujuan awalnya, mengembalikan ID card Luhan. Ia menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan terkejut, menatapnya dengan heran namun tetap tersenyum bodoh –senyum anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sehuuuun~?" dengan ceria ia bertanya.

"Uh, tidak. Aku hanya mau memberimu sesuatu." _Ia akan memberiku… OH. MY. GOSH! Terlalu cepat! Dia akan memberiku pengalaman sex paling nikmat? Tapi aku memang bersedia memberikan keperawanan(?)ku jika memang dia menginginkannya!_

Sehun berbalik dan membuka ranselnya. Ia merogoh ke dalam ranselnya sampai ia menemukan ID card yang sudah ia bawa sejak kemarin.

Ia lalu mengeluarkannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Dan lamunan indah Luhan langsung buyar melihat ID cardnya di atas meja.

Ia memberengut. Dengan secepat kilat ia menyambar ID card itu dan menyembunyikannya di ranselnya. Ia merasa sangat malu, wajahnya di foto ID card itu terlihat konyol, dan Sehun sudah melihatnya. Sehun sudah melihatnya!

"D-dimana kau menemukannyaaa?" ia bertanya dengan histeris.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai dekat aula. Apakah kemarin kau melewati tempat itu?"

Pipi Luhan memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Ia memang melewati aula kemarin, dan mendengar desahan dan erangan erotis yang menyiksa batinnya. Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidakk! A-a ID cardku dipinjam temanku kemarin, mungkin dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. T-terima kasih." Ia membungkuk dengan malu. Sial.

Dan suasana menjadi canggung lagi, apalagi setelah Luhan kembali mengingat desahan Sehun dan wanita jalang itu kemarin.

Untunglah, tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

Dengan bahagia Luhan memakan cupcakenya sambil menyesap bubble teanya. Ia mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang. Senyum manis terulas di bibir kecilnya, matanya berbinar-binar membuat wajahnya terlihat seakan bersinar. ARGH! Terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilihat!

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya. _Bagaimana bisa mahasiswa sepertinya terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan hanya dengan mengunyah makanan? Sial! Aku jadi ingin membawanya pulang ke rumah –wait. Pikiran kotor! Ia hanya seorang bocah! Kalau begini terus kau bisa jadi pedofil!_ Sehun hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke meja agar kembali berpikir sehat. (Well, ia tidak sadar kalau Luhan sebenarnya 3 tahun lebih tua dibanding dirinya… salahkan wajah imut itu).

Dia mendeham, meminta perhatian Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata innocent.

Sehun baru saja akan berbicara pada Luhan tentang 'hubungan' mereka, tapi sesuatu yang menarik mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya lupa pada apa yang harus ia bicarakan.

"A- ada sesuatu yang menempel…" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap krim berwarna pink yang menempel di pinggir bibir Luhan. "…disini." Lanjutnya.

Mulut kecil Luhan sedikit menganga, pipinya memerah. tanpa sadar Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri._ Shit… bocah ini terlihat sangat menggoda, wajahnya yang memerah dan bibir pinknya semakin membuatku ingin… ingin…_

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Sehun adalah seorang lelaki, ia memiliki nafsu, hal sederhana yang manis dan imut seperti ini juga dapat membangunkan hewan liar di dalam dirinya. Luhan di sisi lain terlalu terpesona oleh perlakuan Sehun yang lembut terhadapnya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tidak peduli keberadaan orang di dalam kedai dan orang di luar kedai yang dapat melihatnya melalui dinding kaca di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Mata mereka seakan berbicara dan menyetujui apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya dan menunggu bibir lembut Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Sehun-lah yang akan mengambilnya!

Sehun juga menutup matanya, menunggu bibirnya mendarat di bibir Luhan. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

Inchi demi inchi…

Beberapa senti lagi…

BANG!

Keduanya terkejut dan membuka matanya, melihat waiter yang terlihat sangat marah dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Well, yang ditatap hanya Sehun saja sebenarnya. Waiter itu menghempaskan nota tagihan mereka di atas meja dan pergi.

Sehun mengumpat pelan. Demi tuhan, hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter dan dia akan merasakan bibir bocah manis di depannya tapi waiter itu malah mengganggu mereka.

Ahjussi tua itu mendengus dan membalik korannya ke halaman selanjutnya. Tidak ada orang selain Sehun yang menyadari kalau koran yang ia baca terbalik dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk dibaca.

_Damn! Padahal tadi tinggal sedikit! Sedikit lagi!_

Dalam hati, Sehun dan Luhan mengucapkan hal yang sama.

_Dasar Cockblocker._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_*Cockblocker _(slang) adalah istilah untuk orang (pihak ketiga) yang mengganggu orang lain yang sedang bermesraan.

Review jutheyoooo~


	15. Chapter 14 - I am waiting

**I do not own the story, original story belong to aedaebae (AFF)**

**"The S Name"**

**Chapter 14: ****I am waiting**

**T/N: Warning for Kaisoo/Chanbaek hardshipper, di bagian bawah ada KyungBaek moment, silahkan di skip kalau tidak bisa menerima (?) dan dimohon jangan protes ^^**

* * *

Kedua namja itu dengan gugup membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangan dan pikiran mereka dari momen romantis mereka yang terganggu oleh kehadiran waiter raksasa itu. Luhan menunduk, menatap sepatunya sambil memainkan telunjuknya –hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika nervous. Sementara itu Sehun menatap tajam pada waiter jangkung itu.

Ia mengambil dompet dari saku belakangnya dan mengambil sepuluh ribu won. Lalu dengan sengaja ia meletakkannya di meja sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras. Luhan terkejut dan bangun dari lamunannya. Sehun kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sambil menyeretnya keluar dari kedai eskrim itu. Hampir saja ia melupakan ranselnya, untungnya di detik-detikk terakhir ia sempat menyelempangkannya di bahunya.

Chanyeol mengawasi kedua namja yang bergegeas keluar dari kedai itu. ia mencengkeram bolpoin dan notepad yang ia pegang, sampai bolpoinnya patah menjadi dua.

"Sehun itu! Aku ingin membunuhnya!" ia menggertakkan giginya dan melempar notepad yang ia pegang.

Kai melepas kumis palsunya dan kacamata tebalnya. Ia menghela napas sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Santai bro. Luhan hyung tidak disiksa ataupun dilecehkan." Candanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku santai? Bajingan itu hampir mencium hyung kita! Demi tuhan, padahal ini tempat umum! Bagaimana kalau di tempat sepi dan berduaan? Ia mungkin bisa memperkosanya! Atau menelpon teman-temannya dan meng-gang bang Luhan hyung! Ia mungkin akan—"

Kai memukul kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang keras sambil mengelus kepalanya. Kai memutar bola matanya, ia tidak memukul Chanyeol dengan keras. Chanyeol hanya… lebay, dan dia memang raja lebay.

"Apakah kau buta? Apakah kau tidak lihat Luhan hyung benar-benar ingin melahap wajah Sehun? Dan mungkin kalau namja berwajah datar itu memberinya sedikit kode, aku yakin Luhan hyung akan menyerahkan hole virginnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Paham maksudku?" tukasnya.

"Really, Kai? Really? Apakah kau benar-benar temannya hyung? Kenapa kau membela musuh?" kata Chanyeol dengan histeris. Karyawan kedai bermunculan dari pintu belakang kedai, menonton pertikaian dua namja itu

"Kau ingin aku mencekik dan membantingmu? Aish! Apakah kau ingat alasan kita menolong Luhan hyung? Itu untuk mendapatkan laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun! Sekarang berhentilah mengganggu mereka dan ayo pulang."

"TIDAK! Kita akan mengintai mereka sampai Luhan hyung pulang ke apartemennya. DALAM KEADAAN SELAMAT!

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi, hmm?"

"TAPI AKU KHAWATIR PADANYA!"

"DIA TAU APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN!

"AKU PERCAYA PADANYA, TAPI TIDAK PADA SI TOLOL SEHUN ITU!"

"BISAKAH KAU BIARKAN SAJA MEREKA?!"

"TAPI NANTI LUHAN HYUNG DIAPA-APAKAN—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, ITULAH YANG LUHAN RENCANAKAN, TOLOL! KALAU DIA MEMANG INGIN BERCINTA KAU TAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENGHALANGINYA."

"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU?!"

"KAU YANG DULUAN, KAMPRET! AKU HANYA MEMBALAS!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" Kai menghela napas. "Ayo pulang. Biarkan saja mereka, Luhan hyung sudah cukup tua untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"T-Tapi—"

B-But—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Ia berbalik dan melihat para karyawan kedai yang menonton pertengkaran konyol mereka. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan bertepuk tangan tiga kali. "CUT. CUT. CUT. SYUTINGNYA SUDAH SELESAI, SEKARANG KALIAN BOLEH LANJUT BEKERJA. TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENONTON. SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI." Teriaknya sambil bertepuk tangan sebelum menarik Chanyeol keluar dari kedai.

"Dasar konyol."

"Diam, sialan."

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana para karyawan kedai itu bisa menurut pada mereka. Well, jika kau adalah putra seorang millionaire seperti Park Chanyeol dan pewaris sah pengusaha terkenal seperti Kim Jongin, menyewa seluruh kedai bukan masalah besar. Mereka layaknya berenang dalam kolam uang.

Tak terkecuali Luhan. Kekayaannya bahkan lebih banyak walaupun Chanyeol dan Jongin digabung, semua karena strategi jenius Byun Baekhyun. Mereka tidak lagi sukses, mereka SANGAT sukses.

Dan entah bagaimana, mereka bisa berteman. Orang kaya berkumpul dengan sesamanya, tanpa mereka sadari.

* * *

Pipi Luhan merah padam, bibirnya membentuk seringaian lebar, melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan. Sehun menyeretnya entah kemana, ia tak peduli yang penting mereka tetap berpegangan tangan.

Berpegangan tangan.

Hampir berciuman.

Mereka sekarang benar-benar sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Luhan rasanya ingin meloncat dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang tersenyum lebar. _Cute_, pikirnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Oh Sehun terkadang bisa kesal karena hal-hal sederhana, contohnya seperti ini, diabaikan.

"Hey, dimana kau tinggal?" ia sedikit berteriak, membangunkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Luhan menjawab dengan linglung, "Di hatimu."

"Huh? Di hatiku?" Sehun terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia kemudian menyeringai tampan, membuat pipi Luhan semakin memerah.

"U-uh, t-t-tidak! K-Kau salah dengar! Yeah. Yeah. Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Katanya sambil terbata-bata, ia menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

Astaga.

Dia baru saja menggombali Sehun.

Dia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya di depan belahan jiwanya!

"Oh, okay. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tinggal di dalam hatiku? Harusnya kau membayar sewa, kan?" canda Sehun sambil tetap menggandeng Luhan di pinggir jalan. "Sewa untuk tinggal… sepertinya sebuah ciuman cukup, hmm." Bisiknya, membuat Luhan gemetar.

"A-Aniyoooo! Kau salah dengar, Sehun-ah!" Rengek Luhan.

_God, suaranya ketika menyebut namaku terdengar sangat seksi._

_Tidak! Kau bukan seorang pedofil Sehun! _Dalam hati Sehun memarahi dirinya sendiri karena menggoda anak kecil (walaupun ternyata dia bukan anak kecil). _Kau hanya berusaha baik padanya, Sehun!_

Sehun berhenti dan melihat Luhan yang wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Ia mengacak rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan mengerang sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut melihat Sehun yang menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tidak salah dengar. Kau penghuni illegal, dan aku sebagai pemilik hati meminta bayaran darimu. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Lulu." Ia menyeringai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

_Lulu._ Demi tuhan. Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang sampai ia takut Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan kencang hanya karena nama panggilan yang Sehun berikan.

"T-Tapi—"

"Aku menunggu." Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah, menunggu respon Luhan. _Ah- senangnya mengganggu anak kecil_. Pikirnya.

"U-Uhh t-tapi… O-okay." Gumam Luhan.

Luhan berjinjit dan mencium pipi Sehun, setelah itu ia berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa sadar Sehun menyentuh pipinya yang memerah, bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum sambil melihat Luhan yang berlari menjauh darinya.

_Ia benar-benar polos._

"Akan menyenangkan pacaran denganmu, kiddo." Gumamnya sambil membayangkan wajah imut namja yang menciumnya.

* * *

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh di sampingnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang tubuh itu dan menariknya mendekat. Namja disampingnya mendesah pelan ketika Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggungnya yang telanjang.

"Apakah menurutmu ia akan setuju, Kyungsoo?" tatapannya penuh dengan rasa takut dan kesedihan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memainkan rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Baek."

"Bagaimana kalau ia langsung menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau—"

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Baekhyun, menghentikan ucapan dari bibir kecil itu. Ia kemudian mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang digembungkan karena kesal.

"Jangan menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ia menciumya sekali lagi, menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Aku harap begitu." Bisik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memeluknya erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Kris Wu, Baekhyun merasa bingung. Ia merasa bahagia dan khawatir sekaligus. Bahagia karena akhirnya hyungnya bisa diobati, dan khawatir karena ia yakin Luhan akan menolak pilihan itu. Luhan tidak suka mendengar hal yang berkaitan dengan operasi.

Kyungsoo selalu ada menemani di setiap saat Baekhyun mengalami hal buruk. Baekhyun mungkin terlihat kuat dan galak dari luar, tapi jika kita menyinggung masalah hyungnya, Baekhyun bisa menangis seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

Di depan publik, mereka berdua mungkin terlihat seperti kucing dan anjing, bertengkar di setiap kesempatan. Tapi ketika hanya berdua saja, Kyungsoo memiliki titik lemah di hatinya, khusus untuk Baekhyun. Mereka lebih dari teman.

Seperti yang Luhan katakan pada Chanyeol dan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bercinta hampir tiap malam. Itu benar. Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar heboh, ujung-ujungnya mereka berdua berbaring dengan tubuh telanjang pada satu ranjang.

Seperti itulah hubungan mereka, dan mereka senang dengan hal itu.

Bukan rahasia kalau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menyukai satu sama lain. Faktanya mereka mengakui dan menyatakan perasaan mereka ketika bercinta, hanya saja mereka terlalu takut untuk menjalin komitmen. Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk tetap seperti ini saja.

Mereka bahagia.

Benar-benar bercinta dengan cinta.

Kyungsoo telah menolak Kai sejak ia menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada dirinya. Ia tidak bisa mencintai Kai dengan romantis, hanya ada Baekhyun di dalam hatinya.

Ia peduli pada Kai. Ia sayang padanya sebagai saudara, ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kai.

Baekhyun mulai menyukai Kyungsoo sejak ia menjadi dokter Luhan. Ia mengaguminya diam-diam. Ketika ada kesempatan, ia mendekati Dr. Do dengan pelan tapi pasti.

Baekhyun merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh begitu mengetahui dokter yang ia kagumi ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama. Akhirnya ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki idamannya. Tapi hari-hari bahagia itu berakhir ketika kondisi Luhan memburuk.

Ia tidak ingin bahagia ketika hyung tersayangnya sedang menderita. Ia tidak egois. Walaupun Kyungsoo telah memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, Baekhyun memohon agar tetap menjadi teman saja. Mereka bisa saling mencintai dan menyayangi, tapi tidak bisa menjalin komitmen. Tidak ketika Luhan sedang sakit.

Kyungsoo selalu takut untuk bertanya apa status hubungan mereka. Ia cukup senang dengan hubungan mereka saat itu. Walaupun ia merasa sedikit terluka ketika Baekhyun menolaknya, Kyungsoo memahaminya, dan ia rela menunggu sampai kapanpun Baekhyun mau merubah status itu untuknya… sampai kemudian Kai datang.

Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menanggapi rayuan Kai, dengan harapan Baekhyun akan cemburu dan mau menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Hal seperti itu cuma berhasil di dalam drama, tidak dalam kehidupan nyata.

Mereka bertengkar.

Memulai perang dingin.

Hubungan rapuh mereka terkoyak.

Yang Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah Kyungsoo datang mendekatinya dan berkata bahwa apapun yang terjadi Kyungsoo akan memilihnya, dan hanya dia pilihannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah mengatakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo juga membuat satu kesalahan besar. Hari itu Jongin mengunjungi kantornya, dan ia menciumnya. Pada saat itu Baekhyun datang, tepat ketika Kyungsoo mencium Jongin. Hatinya sakit. Semua janji mereka rasanya tak ada artinya ketika ia melihat Jongin membalas ciuman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menipunya, bermain-main dengan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pikir apa yang ia dan Kyungsoo rasakan benar-benar nyata. Tapi ternyata itu salah. Dan itu membuatnya sangat terluka.

Ia berlari, menghindari lukanya. Bercinta dengan pelacur di club, bercinta dengan sembarang namja, semua ia lakukan. Baekhyun berubah.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Tak seharusnya ia bermain dengan Kai.

Tak seharusnya ia melukai Baekhyun-nya.

Sekarang Baekhyun-_nya_ berubah, ia harus mendapatkan kepercayaannya lagi.

Walaupun artinya harus memulai dari awal.

Ia ingin selalu ada untuknya.

Ingin melindunginya, ingin berada didekatnya lagi.

Ingin menunjukkan pada Baekhyun, betapa ia mencintainya.

Ia ingin membuktikan dirinya lagi, walaupun hanya dengan menjadi teman seks Baekhyun…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yap, jadi waiter dan ahjussi itu adalah Chanyeol dan Kai~**  
**Sepertinya yang ga tau cuma Luhan, reader aja pada tau -.-**  
**Yang nanya ini ff sampe chapter berapa, ff ini ada 30 + 3 side chapter, belum lagi sekuelnya yang masih on-going di aff .-.**  
**Terus yang nanya kapan sehun 'nyantap' luhan, tunggu aja ya *wink**  
**Kalo masalah Sehun masih suka sama Daeun, umm- dibaca aja chapter-chapter selanjutnya wkwk  
Yang mau nanya lagi silahkan corat coret di kolom review~**

Mohon maaf untuk updatenya cuma bisa sekali seminggu, translatornya lagi ngebut ngurus proposal penelitian hiks(?) Tapi diusahakan buat cepat update kok~

**Thanks for follow, review and fav  
See yaa next chap!**


End file.
